Hyoutei Happens in Vegas
by tennis-player
Summary: The Hyoutei tennis team goes to Las Vegas for a "training camp" and are given the permission to do whatever, even though they are underage, in this amazing and romantic city. AtobexJiroh, ShishidoxOotori, OshitarixGakuto and TakixHiyoshi.
1. Chapter 1  Trip to Vegas

**Title:** Hyoutei Happens in Vegas**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary:** Hyoutei is on a "training camp" in LOS VEGAS. This country famous for all sorts of legally naughty things, the Hyoutei regulars wind up doing things they wouldn't have done had they stayed in Japan. But this is Vegas. This is the Vegas that has sexually aroused the regulars leading to some not-so-innocent experiments. This ONE MONTH trip turns out to be quite the event.**  
Characters:** Atobe and Jirou (adorable), Oshitari and Gakuto (dirty), Shishido and Ootori (silver), Taki and Hiyoshi (leftover)**  
Notes: **OK, I think that the Leftover Pair is one of the best prince of tennis pairing there is, and that they don't get enough attention. Seriously, though! They are the best! I wish the best to anyone who writes Leftover pair fanfics, and the fact that they are called the leftover pair really ticks me off. Also, when I sent Hyoutei to Las Vegas, I didn't send them in Atobe's private jet, which in actuality they probably would go on. I sent them in a regular plane because I thought it would be funnier for them to cause a commotion in front of a bunch of strangers and Echizen. And yeah, Ryoga is in Vegas!**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis in any way! This fiction is purely fan-made!

"Are you fucking serious!?" Shishido yelled, shocked.

"Yes, Ore-sama is serious. We are going to Los Vegas for a training camp," Atobe declared.

"_Training?_ Please! How are you planning to _train_ in Los Vegas?" Shishido asked.

"Team bonding," Atobe explained. "Seigaku has done it before, and we won't lose to Seigaku, will we, ahn?"

"Of course not!" Gakuto shouted, suddenly full of energy. "We'll never lose to _them_!" he spat.

Hiyoshi snorted.

"I would really like to go!" Taki exclaimed, pulling out his brush to run it through his hair.

Hiyoshi stared at him for a moment, and then blushed, saying, "If it's for training, then I guess its fine."

Taki smiled one of those effeminate Yukimura brand smiles.

'_They're so obvious'_ the team thought, save aforementioned two should-be lovers.

"I… I kind of want to go to…" Ootori said nervously.

"Seriously?" Shishido asked.

"Mmm," he replied.

"I guess it can't be helped, then," Shishido sighed, the faintest blush tinting his cheeks, as well.

Ootori smiled another one of those ultimate uke smiles.

"Los Vegas is one of the most romantic cities on earth," Oshitari stated.

"Grrr… not _more_ of your sap, Yuushi," Gakuto complained to his partner, causing said partner to smirk mischievously.

"I was thinking… _other…_ types of romance," he stated, his voice making it sound like he was trying to imply something _really_ dirty, which he was.

"Yuushi, we aren't going to Vegas so you can fuck random girls! Its training!" he complained jealously.

He just smiled a sneaky seme smile, which made everyone real wary of what kind of filthy thoughts could be swimming around in his head.

"So, can Ore-sama assume everyone will be coming?" Atobe asked, trying to shake off some of the disturbing images that had appeared during the previous conversation.

"No," Kabaji answered, surprisingly.

"What's wrong, Kabaji?" Atobe asked, not looking as shocked as he actually was. '_Kabaji just replied to a question with an answer other than 'Usu' ',_ Atobe thought.

"I am busy with family stuff," he exclaimed shortly.

"Hm, Ore-sama sees. OK, Kabaji is the only one excused from the trip. Mukahi, awake Jirou and repeat to him the things Ore-sama has told you today. We will speak in more depth at tomorrow's meeting, you are dismissed."

_________________________  
-----------Later-----------

"Oi, Jirou, wake up!" Gakuto exclaimed, shaking the currently (and always) sleeping boy.

"Mmm…?" he mumbled, turning in sleep.

"Jirou, Atobe said- WTF!?" Gakuto exclaimed, cut off by Jirou who jumped up at the sound of Atobe's name.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"Atobe wanted us to tell you that we are going to Vegas for vacation and that the details will be explained at tomorrow's meeting," Oshitari said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yuushi! You didn't have to wait for me," Gakuto said, blushing stubbornly.

"But I wanted to," he said, completely aware of how nervous he was making the smaller teen.

"Yeah, well I didn't want you to," he pouted.

"Oh, really?" Oshitari asked.

"Yeah, really!"

"Come on, you two, it's getting late and we better go," Jirou said.

"Hm? Ah, oh yeah," Gakuto said, and the three of them left to walk home.

______________________________  
-----------Meanwhile----------

"Come on, Shishido-san, the bus is here," Ootori said, snapping his sempai out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Choutaro," Shishido replied.

They walked onto the bus together and discussed their newest doubles' strategy.

"I never thought that we would go somewhere like Vegas for our training camp this year," Ootori said.

"Yeah, that Atobe never does _anything_ half-way, does he?" Shishido muttered.

"Like you one to talk, sempai," Ootori smiled.

"Shut up, Choutaro," he growled.

"Sorry, Shishido-san," he said.

______________________________  
-----------Meanwhile----------

"Hiyoshi-kun, are you alright?" Taki asked.

"I'm fine, sempai," he said, blushing.

The two of them had tried out a new shortcut that Taki had found. Turns out it took longer than their regular route did, and the path was really thin. They kept brushing against each other, and it made Hiyoshi nervous.

Taki leaned in closer. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, sempai," he said again.

"That's good to hear," he smiled, taking Hiyoshi's hand and pulling him down the path.

_________________________  
-----------Later-----------

"Bochan, the preparations are complete," a random butler said.

"Are they done properly, ahn?" Atobe asked.

"Of course, Bochan," the butler said.

"Good. I also want the best hotel, best rooms reserved. Make it pre-paid, as well. Meals included," Atobe ordered.

"Whatever you say, Bochan," the butler said, and went off to complete his next orders.

_____________________________________________  
-----------The Meeting the Next Day----------

"We will spend one month in Vegas for our trip, so pack enough clothing. Naturally, you must also bring all your tennis gear and any money you believe you require. Ore-sama, of course, will pay for practically everything. However, if there is anything you want to buy privately, or without informing Ore-sama, you are free do so with your own money. We will be staying at Venetian Hotel and Casino. It is Las Vegas' number one hotel, and you should all be grateful that Ore-sama has gone to the trouble of reserving their best rooms. There will be 4 rooms, two to a room. The sleeping arrangements will be Ore-sama and Jirou, Oshitari and Mukahi, Ootori and Shishido and Taki and Hiyoshi. We have all access, even though we are underage, due to Ore-sama's magnificent influence and money. That is all I have to say on our matter for Vegas," Atobe concluded.

"Well, that was quite the speech," Oshitari said when it was finally over.

"No shizz," Gakuto muttered, snapped back to reality after falling into his own world due to his (unreasonably short) attention span.

"Kei-chan?" Jirou asked.

"Yes, Jirou?" Atobe replied.

"Are we really able to do whatever we want in Vegas? Aren't we underage?" he asked.

"Yes, we are underage, but Ore-sama has used his influence as an Atobe to get us access to everything. That includes gambling, clubs and anywhere you would like to go for adults only. Ore-sama has legal ID cards that indicate being privileged underage students. With those cards, we can do anything we want."

"Will you give us the cards?" Jirou asked.

"When we get to Vegas, Ore-sama will give you the cards," he replied.

"Thank you, Kei-chan!" Jirou exclaimed, glomping Atobe.

Atobe went "ooof", and then blushed as he attempted to remove the older teen from himself.

"Ne, Yuushi? When we go to Vegas, we can do whatever we want! No parents or laws to hold us back," Gakuto said, moving away from the meeting area and over to the lockers.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he replied, sipping from his water bottle.

"I want to go to a club!" he exclaimed.

Oshitari spit out the water and stared at Gakuto. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to try all sorts of cool dances there!" he said, both excitedly and innocently.

Oshitari was still staring at Gakuto. Did he even realize what those whores would do if a boy like Gakuto, underage and a virgin? He shuddered at the thought. They would crawl all over him on the dance floor, get him drunk, trick him back to their apartments and fuck him silly. Then again, the idea of Gakuto dancing with his flexible body in the hot and sweaty club made him hard, and thank god Gakuto was looking the other way because it was impossible not to notice when the two of them were only meters apart.

"You're pretty cute, Gaku-chan," he teased.

"Shut up!" Gakuto said, hitting Oshitari in the arm.

"Wow, could those two get any more obvious?" Shishido muttered to himself quietly.

"I think they look cute together, Shishido-san," Ootori smiled.

"Yeah, as cute as a sumo wrestler in a bikini," he muttered again.

"Shishido-san!" Ootori said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it, Choutaro. Even if he is stupid, annoying and irrationally effeminate, Gakuto's my childhood friend, remember?" Shishido smiled at Ootori.

"Hey, who's stupid, annoying and effeminate, Ryou?" Gakuto shouted angrily.

"You, Taki and Jirou are," he said.

"What!?" the angry voices of Gakuto, Taki and Jirou shouted in unison.

"That's so mean, Ryou!" Jirou whined, letting tears fill his eyes.

"Apologize, Shishido!" Atobe snapped, angry that someone actually _dared_ to make Jirou cry in his presence.

"I'm sorry, you faggots," he said, and took out of the change room before anyone could react, dragging Ootori out with him.

"He's pretty immature," Oshitari pointed out.

"Hmph! No kidding!" Gakuto huffed.

__________________ _________________________________________  
-----------The Day of Their Departure from Japan----------

"Gekidasa daze," Shishido said. "I mean, a training camp where we won't actually be training? Please."

"I think it'll be a lot of fun," Ootori said. "Going to Vegas together will be a lot of fun. It's too bad Kabaji-san couldn't come, though."

"I'm sure it was over here," Hiyoshi said, leading Taki over to the meeting place. "Ah, hello Shishido-sempai, Ootori."

"Hello, Hiyoshi-kun," Ootori said.

"Mmm," Shishido acknowledged, though paying no mind. He was busy looking over at the approaching Gakuto and Oshitari.

"Yo, Ryou, what's up?"Gakuto asked.

"Nothing, baka," Shishido said.

"What was that, bastard!?" Gakuto said, about to attack when Oshitari grabbed him by the collar.

"Let's not start a commotion in the middle of an airport, alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he pouted.

"Don't be like that," Oshitari said, rolling his eyes.

"Be like what?" he said, lower lip still jutted out.

Oshitari sighed, then turned to the others. "Atobe and Jirou are the only ones left, right?"

"Yeah, but looks like they've arrived," Taki said, pointing out the window with a lollipop hanging from his mouth.

"Hm?" Oshitari asked, then walked over to look out the window. Sure enough, there was a huge black limo parked just outside the doors and Atobe walked out with a sparkling Jirou in tow.

"He's always overdoing things, isn't he?" Shishido complained.

"That's just his personality, Shishido-san," Ootori scolded lightly.

"Yeah, well it's a damned disgusting one," he complained.

"Shishido-san!"

"Don't worry, Ootori. Ryou had had it out for Atobe since he showed up. Before they had even met, actually," Gakuto said. "He has such a stubborn and disagreeable personality."

"Who's stubborn and disagreeable!? Oh, speaking of which, I didn't know someone of _your_ education level knew words like _disagreeable_," Shishido taunted.

"What did you say!?" Gakuto said, jumping on Shishido and knocking him to the floor.

They wrestled there for a while, tossing, turning and fighting, until some jealous Oshitari and Ootori came to break them up.

"Come on, you two," Oshitari said, although inwardly he was thinking, 'who does Shishido think he is, crawling all over Gakuto like that?!'.

"Sempai-tachi, are you alright?" Ootori asked, blushing slightly while trying to convince himself he shouldn't be upset over something like that.

"What is it that you are doing? Are you trying to embarrass Ore-sama before he even arrives?" Atobe asked, coming up behind them, followed by Jirou.

"Ah, Atobe, took you long enough," Shishido said.

"Are you ready, Atobe?" Oshitari asked.

"Ore-sama is always ready. He has been since birth," Atobe said matter-of-factly.

"Well, let's go then," Oshitari said.

_________________________________  
-----------On the Plane-----------

"Kei-chan, we're riding first class?" Jirou questioned.

"Of course, Ore-sama would never sink so low as to ride coach like you commoners," Atobe said.

"Well, sorry for riding cheap," Shishido said sarcastically.

"Ore-sama forgives you," Atobe said naturally.

"Are you a moron?!" Shishido asked/shouted."Why would I need _your_ forgiveness?"

"Shishido-san!" Ootori shot.

"Yeah, whatever, Choutaro," Shishido replied.

"Why aren't they quite immature?" Oshitari asked Gakuto, who was lying with his head in Oshitari's lap.

"Yeah, no shizz," Gakuto replied, waving his legs, which were out in the aisle.

"Ore-sama would be happier if you sat like a normal human, Mukahi," Atobe said.

Gakuto stuck his tongue out, but adjusted himself anyways.

"I think asking Mukahi to behave like a human is asking too much," Taki smiled.

"Look who's talking, girly-boy," Gakuto spat.

"Calm down, Gakuto," Oshitari said.

"But Yuushi!" Gakuto whined (like a girl).

"Ore-sama commands you all to calm down. You are disturbing the other passengers," Atobe ordered.

The team looked around and saw that the entire body of first class passengers was watching them.

"Mada Mada Dane," a familiar voice said behind them.

"Brat, what are you doing here?" Atobe asked Echizen.

"I was headed back to America to see Ryoga," he said.

"Ryoga? You mean the guy on the cruise ship Atobe saved you from?" Oshitari asked.

"We could've handled ourselves," Echizen said indignantly.

"Hmph! Ore-sama knows you loosers would have had trouble maintaining Sakurafubuki," Atobe stated.

"Whatever, monkey king," Echizen said. "Ah, speaking of monkeys, where is Kabaji?"

"Kabaji had some important business to attend to, brat," Atobe replied.

"He's visiting with family," Oshitari said.

"Hmm, oh well, you guys go back to your play pen, okay?"

"Oi, you tell that Kikumaru that we're going to training camp and that when we come back, I'll be _way_ better than he is, okay?" Gakuto asked.

"No," Echizen said.

"What did you say!?" Gakuto said, attempting to get up, but was stopped by Oshitari.

"Leave him be, Gakuto. We're on a plane," he said.

"Hmph! Whatever," Gakuto said, laying his head back down in Oshitari's lap.

"Those guys are totally oblivious," Shishido said.

"Yeah, I know," Hiyoshi said, shaking his head.

____________________________________________________  
----------------Arrival in Las Vegas-------------------

"So, we're training here?" Gakuto asked, completely awed by the scene of Vegas simply walking out of the airport. Imagine what it would look like on the highway?

"Yes, and Ore-sama has seen to it that we get only the best conditions," Atobe explained.

"Gakuto, better pick your mouth up off of the floor," Oshitari said.

"But Yuushi~ look at it!" he whined.

"Yeah, it's amazing…" Oshitari replied, turning to see the streets that were busy as the streets in Tokyo. "And this is one of the smaller streets, too…"

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Taki smiled.

"Mmm…" was all Hiyoshi could manage as a reply.

"Shishido-san, are you ok?" Ootori asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine, Choutaro," Shishido said, unable to tear his eyes away from the amazing lights all over the city.

"What are you gawking at, Ryou?" Mukahi asked. "Gekidasa daze" he quoted.

"Shut up! I'm not the one who had their jaws glued to the floor last second, am I, Gakuto?" he shot back.

"Don't know. Were you?" he teased.

"Gakuto, calm down," Oshitari said, planting his hand on Mukahi's shoulder.

"Hmph! Look, at least _I _don't need someone taking care of me every second of the day. You don't have the self-control of a 7-year-old, do you, Gakuto?" Shishido taunted.

"That's enough, Shishido-san!" Ootori exclaimed innocently. "You need some self-control yourself!"

"Ha ha! Looser!" Mukahi laughed.

"Shut up, Gakuto!" Shishido snapped.

"Mukahi, Shishido, Ore-sama believes we do not need a scene in the middle of the airport entrance," Atobe said,

"Apologize," Oshitari commanded.

"But Yuushi~" Mukahi whined.

"Apologize, Gakuto," he said.

"Fine! Sorry, Atobe," he muttered.

"Ore-sama forgives you," Atobe replied.

"You apologize, too, Shishido-san," Ootori said.

"I don't want to," he said stubbornly.

"Shishido-san!"

"…"

"Now, Shishido-san!"

"Sorry, Atobe," he grumbled.

"Ore-sama forgives you, as well. Now, we better get to the hotel," Atobe said.


	2. Chapter 2 Fights and Friends

**Title:** Hyoutei Happens in Vegas**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary: **Hyoutei has arrived in Vegas and is heading to the Hotel. When they arrive, they unpack their bags, head down for an entertaining dinner, and then they split up to do their own thing. Only, their own thing seems to involve some jealousy, set ups and quite the drama for the Dirty and Silver pairs.**  
Characters:** Atobe and Jirou (adorable), Oshitari and Gakuto (dirty), Shishido and Ootori (silver), Taki and Hiyoshi (leftover)**  
Notes: **I have Mukahi always calling Shishido "smart one" now, and don't think that it is a compliment. Whenever Mukahi calls him that, the words just _leak_ sarcasm, so in actuality, Mukahi is calling Shishido an idiot, or dimwit or dummy or whatever mean word comes to your mind when someone is stupid.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis in any way! This fiction is purely fan-made!

"So, this is our hotel?" Taki asked, staring up at the amazing building before them.

"Yes, it is. Ore-sama has completely rented out the top floor, which has 4 bedrooms and a living quarter. It's meant for the richer and larger parties, and we are the only guests allowed up there. Not that the other tenants have keys," Atobe said.

They headed up the elevator and into their room. Each room had a plaque with the names of who would be staying in there written on it.

"Come on, Taki-sempai," Hiyoshi said, pulling Taki into their room.

"We should go, too, Kei-chan," Jirou said, tugging Atobe's sleeve.

"Ore-sama will meet you at dinner, then. We shall assemble in the main hall at 5:45, ahn?" he asked.

Taki popped the door open from his room, "Ok, we'll be there," he said.

"Mmm," Hiyoshi called. He was clearly unpacking, for you could hear the rustling of fabrics.

"We better go get ready, then, Yuushi~" Gakuto said, also leading his partner to their room.

"Shall we go, as well, then, Shishido-san?" Ootori asked.

"Yeah, come on, Choutaro," Shishido replied.

"Choutaro, are you ready yet?" Shishido called from the other side of their washroom door.

"Almost, Shishido-san," Ootori replied.

"Good, let's hurry, then, or we'll be late. I've learned it's not smart to be late for a deadline Atobe has arranged," he said, shuddering as he remembered the huge "bitch and moan" fit Atobe had had in the middle of the street.

Ootori opened the door. "Don't worry, we'll get there," he said sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever," Shishido replied.

"It's about time you two showed up," Atobe said. "Ore-sama was worried you had forgotten and gone off on your own."

"Don't worry, Atobe-buchou, we're here," Ootori smiled.

"But you're pretty late, ahn?"

"Sorry, Atobe, Choutaro takes longer than your average girl would to get ready," Shishido said, rolling his eyes.

"Shishido-san! I do not!" he replied angrily.

"Yeah, you do!" he shot back.

"Whatever. You two can have your lover fight when we get back from dinner, okay? Ore-sama thinks it's about time we got going," Atobe said.

"Alright," Ootori said easily.

"Yeah, whatever," Shishido said, annoyed. _Who exactly needs a lover fight?!_ He thought.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Ootori went and sat next to Oshitari, which was the farthest spot from where Shishido was sitting.

Shishido didn't mind, though. He was currently annoyed at his kowhai, and was sitting with his two childhood friends, Mukahi and Jirou (who wasn't sleeping, but all excited).

"Whoa! Look at this place! It's so cool!" he exclaimed.

The restaurant, was, indeed very cool. The walls were pale blue, and the ceiling was made of black wood. The carpet was a deep sea blue and the furnishing in the restaurant was all white, silver and black. There was also a beautiful bar to shield off the kitchen.

"Don't make so much noise, Jirou. We're in a restaurant," Shishido told him from his seat.

"Oh! Sorry, Ryou," he said.

"You don't need to apologize to Ryou, Jirou. He has no feelings," Mukahi said.

"What did you say, Gakuto!?" Shishido shot angrily.

"Look over there, smart one," he said, the 'smart one' being sarcastic, of course.

"What did you call me!?" Shishido growled.

"I said to look over there!" Mukahi said, pointing to Ootori and Oshitari.

What Shishido saw greatly disturbed him. Oshitari and Ootori were talking to each other quietly, and were smiling and laughing. The fact that the two couldn't be heard was only worsening the situation, as well.

"What?! Tell that retard of a partner of yours to stop flirting with Choutaro!" he growled angrily.

"No, you tell that he-she of a partner of yours to stop flirting with Oshitari!" Mukahi shot back.

"What did you just call Choutaro, you bastard!?" Shishido growled.

"I called him a he-she, smart one, and where do you get off calling Oshitari a retard?!" Mukahi hissed.

"You act like a demented cat, Gakuto!" Shishido said.

"But you act like a wolf!" Mukahi said, stabbing his friend in the chest.

"Hello, sirs, may I take your order?" a kind waitress asked, oblivious to the fact that the two boys before her were about to take each others' heads off.

"Don't talk to me!" they shouted at her in unison, making her step back in alarm.

Oshitari then stood and walked over to the lady, who was practically cowering in fear.

"I apologize for the rudeness of our friends, and we would like to order, thank you," Oshitari said in his most charming voice.

"O-of course!" she stuttered. "Now, what would you like?" she asked Shishido and Mukahi again.

"Gakuto…" Oshitari warned,

"Yeah, whatever, Yuushi!" he hissed at him, which surprised Oshitari.

_Why is he so mad at me?_ He thought, and then walked back over to his seat next to Ootori.

"I'd like fried rice with shrimp, please," Mukahi said, regaining all his control instantly (surprising right?).

"I'll have spaghetti, please," Shishido said.

… And so their dinner went on…

"Hey, Gakuto?" Oshitari asked the next morning, waking his partner, who wasn't only sleeping in the same bed but refusing to awake.

"Gakuto, wake up!" he said, shaking the shorter boy.

"Nngh… what is it, Yuushi?" he groaned.

"It's 9:30, and I'm going out, okay?" he asked.

"Where to?" Mukahi asked, though he wasn't particularly interested.

"I'm going to hang out with Ootori for a while," he replied. "He's waiting for me in the lobby, so I have to go, okay?" he asked again, though he left without waiting for an answer.

Mukahi lay there for all of 2 seconds after Oshitari closed the door, and then shot up like a rocket.

"Ootori!?" he asked no one, for he was the only person in the room.

He immediately got up, and dressed and sprinted over to Ootori and Shishido's room, banging in the door three times and then bursting through.

"You asshole! Wake up, dammit!" Gakuto shouted, throwing everything he could get his hands on at the strong boy lying in bed.

"Oww! What the fuck are you doing, Gakuto!?" he shouted.

"You retard, while you were sleeping the day away your dammed partner and my partner decided they would go on a fucking date! A date, smart one, and you better get ready because we are following them!" Mukahi shouted, throwing some clothes out of Shishido's bag and into his face.

_Meanwhile… in the room next door_

"Ne, Taki-sempai, should we check what's going on in the next room? It sounds like Shishido-sempai is being beaten up…" Hiyoshi hesitantly asked the man lying in the bed beside him.

"Hmm… it's Shishido, so he should live… probably," the sleeping form of Taki mumbled, turning in his sleep.

Hiyoshi silently agreed. As long as he lived, right?

_In the room across the hall…_

"Kei-chan, it sounds like Gaku-chan and Ryou are fighting. Should we check on them?" Jirou asked the Atobe, who was currently at the dresser, doing his hair.

"Ore-sama hopes that maybe if one gets hurt, he'll shut up for a few days," Atobe replied.

By the time that Shishido was ready and the two friends had made it to the lobby, Oshitari and Ootori had just finished breakfast and were heading out the front door of the hotel.

"Dammit! If you had gotten ready a little faster, we could have had breakfast, too!" Mukahi hissed quietly at Shishido as they followed the two doubles' players from a short distance.

"Well, at least we made it before they left the hotel," Shishido replied.

"But I'm really hungry~" Mukahi whined.

_How does Oshitari put up with this whiny brat?_ Shishido thought, ignoring Mukahi's continuous complaints.

The two followed close behind their partners, but still couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"What are they saying?" Mukahi asked Shishido, trying to make sense of the mumbles they could here from where they were.

"I can't tell, they are too far away," he replied.

At that moment, Oshitari and Ootori started laughing and Mukahi and Shishido felt their blood boil.

"You're dammed kowhai and partner is flirting with my partner!" Mukahi hissed.

"Well, your partner is also flirting with my kowhai and partner," Shishido growled.

Oshitari and Ootori entered a café, and started talking to the waitress in English.

"What are they saying?" Shishido asked, for he _sucked_ at English.

"Oh, you mean you can't tell?" Mukahi teased. "Well, English is definitely one of my best subjects!"

"Just tell me what they are saying," Shishido growled.

"Yeah, one minute, smart one. Err, Yuushi just said 'how about you, Ootori? Do you feel the same way I do…?' "Mukahi immediately stopped talking, though Oshitari continued to speak. He couldn't hear anymore.

"Gakuto?" Shishido asked hesitantly. He realized what it must have sounded like, but he could tell something was off in Mukahi's translation somewhere. After all, Oshitari had just said "Gakuto".

Mukahi wouldn't listen though. To his ears, it had sounded like Oshitari confessed to Ootori, and he hated.

"Gaku-chan, what's wrong!?" a voice suddenly called from behind them, so loud the entire café, including Oshitari and Ootori, turned. Of course, since the other tenants in the café didn't understand what Jirou had said, considering he was speaking Japanese, they all lost interest quickly. Ootori and Oshitari continued to stare, though, because they understood.

"N-nothing…" Mukahi said. "Don't worry about it, Jirou"

"But-"Jirou started, but Mukahi turned and left the café.

Oshitari and Ootori came over at that point, and asked what had happened.

"What was wrong with Gakuto? He looked upset," Oshitari said.

"What? Shouldn't you be able to tell? I thought you two were partners," Shishido seethed.

"Shishido-san, that's rude!" Ootori scolded.

"Like you can talk!" he growled, angry that these two had just hurt his close friend, and pulled Jirou out of the café to find Mukahi.

"What happened to Gaku-chan, Ryou?" Jirou asked, concerned.

"That Oshitari bastard hurt him!" he exclaimed.

"Eh!? Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, and we got to find him and pray he didn't hurt himself!" Shishido said, picking up his speed.

The two of them went around the town and Jirou asked people if they had seen Mukahi, because Shishido didn't know how to ask them (poor kid can't speak English TT_TT).

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only 10 or 15 minutes, someone told them that they had seen a redhead sprinting down a nearby alley, and the two friends immediately set out to find him.

When they had finally caught up to Mukahi, they found him curled up and crying gently. Not like, bawling or anything, but his tears were slipping out his eyes slowly, and he did whimper ever so slightly.

"Are you alright, Gaku-chan?" Jirou asked softly. Seeing the usually happy and bouncy Mukahi crying really hurt him, and made him want to hurt a certain bluenette.

Mukahi didn't reply. He just pulled his arms around his legs tighter.

"What did Oshitari do to you?" Jirou tried again.

"He didn't do anything…" he whimpered. "It was Ootori he did things with…"

"What?" Jirou asked, confused.

"Jirou, he…" Shishido said, and retold the snippet of the conversation they had heard.

"That bastard!" Jirou growled, knowing about the feelings Gakuto held for the tensai.

"Don't worry guys…" Mukahi tried again. "It's not his fault."

"Yeah, it is!" Shishido exclaimed. "I'm positive he knows your feelings for him, and he says that kind of thing to Choutaro! It's his entire fault!"

"But, Ryou…" Mukahi started. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you like Ootori, don't you? Are you OK?" Mukahi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, about that, anyways. I am not at all fine with Oshitari, though. We'll make him pay for hurting you, Gakuto," Shishido said.

"Yup! I'll make sure he regrets it!" Jirou exclaimed.

"You mean _we'll_ make sure he regrets it, don't you?" Shishido said.

"Nope~ I don't need Ryou's help to do that!" Jirou laughed.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want to hurt him, too!" Shishido shouted angrily.

"Ha ha~ too bad," Jirou joked, and Mukahi started to laugh.

"Thanks, guys," he said.

"Huh? Oh, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not doing it for _you_," Shishido said. "This is all for self-satisfaction. After all, I haven't hated on anyone for a while."

"What are you talking about, Ryou? You hate on Gaku-chan all the time!" Jirou exclaimed, making the three of them laugh.

That night, when everyone was assembled in the hall, Shishido made an announcement.

"Atobe, can me and Oshitari switch rooms?" Shishido asked.

"Huh? What are you asking Ore-sama to do?" Atobe asked, surprised.

"I'm saying I don't want Oshitari anywhere near Gakuto," Shishido said, glaring daggers at the bluenette again.

"Why not?" Oshitari asked, annoyed. _Why is he so mad at me?_ He thought.

"Ore-sama is afraid that Ore-sama cannot move them if they both wish to stay in their room," Atobe said.

"Yeah, but Gakuto doesn't want to room with Oshitari anymore!" Shishido said.

At this, everyone turned to look at Mukahi, who was hiding behind Jirou.

"What are you hiding from, Mukahi-sempai?" Ootori asked.

"I would like to change rooms, please…" Mukahi pleaded quietly.

"Gakuto?" Oshitari asked, surprised. "What's wrong?" he said, taking a step forward, but was immediately blocked by Jirou and Shishido.

"Stay away from him," Shishido said, pushing Oshitari back slightly.

"But-"he started.

"No buts! Stay away from Gaku-chan!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Ore-sama will allow the move, then, if it is what Mukahi wants," he said.

"Thank you," Mukahi replied, not looking at Oshitari.

_After the move…_

"What happened?" Hiyoshi asked, walking into Shishido and Mukahi's room, where which also currently housed Jirou, who decided to stay for the night.

"Well…" Jirou started, and explained the current situation.

"Eh!? Seriously?" Hiyoshi asked.

"You know, that is the _exact_ response Jirou gave," Shishido said.

"Why don't you guys ask him about it?" Hiyoshi asked.

"We thought of that, but we want to wait until Gaku-chan feels better, which is why we are having a sleep over!" Jirou explained. "Do you want to stay over, too, Piyo-chan?"

"Sure, I guess…" Hiyoshi said.

The rest of the Hyoutei regulars were in the living quarters discussing the strange behavior of the three in question.

"What's wrong with Gakuto?" Oshitari asked.

"Ore-sama doesn't know, but it has to be serious. That Shishido has gone into overprotective mode and he only does that in dire circumstances or if it's Ootori," Atobe said.

At that moment, Hiyoshi came down. He turned to Oshitari, glared for a good three minutes, and declared he would be staying with the other three.

"Why? What happened to Gakuto?" Oshitari asked.

"Like you don't know," he hissed angrily.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, equally angry. "But I _need_ to know!"

Hiyoshi snorted and headed up the stairs. "With the things you said, one would think you didn't give a damn about Mukahi-sempai!"

"What did I say?!" Oshitari asked, exasperated.

"Ah! I get it, Oshitari-san!" Ootori exclaimed. "I bet that Shishido-san and Mukahi-san were spying on us in the café. They might have mistranslated some of your English and thought you said something mean."

"That's impossible. English is one of Gakuto's specialties," he explained.

"Hmm… then may Ore-sama ask what you guys were talking about?"

When Hiyoshi came back up to the room where the three friends were waiting for him, they saw how angry he was.

"What's wrong, Piyo-chan?" Jirou asked.

"That Oshitari doesn't even realize how he hurt Mukahi-sempai!" he exclaimed angrily.

"He doesn't!? How do you not understand something like that!?" Shishido growled.

"I don't know, but he was all like 'what did I say' and that shit!" Hiyoshi said (they're gossiping like girls do **//^_\\\**).

"What if he seriously doesn't know?" Jirou asked.

"Then he has to figure it out!" Shishido answered.

_Downstairs…_

"…And that's all we said," Oshitari explained.

"Ore-sama understands," he said.

"You do?" Ootori asked.

"Yes, Ore-sama does. Shishido and Mukahi were clearly fighting when they followed you, because they were fighting when they were getting up and dressed to follow you. While they were fighting, they probably missed lots of things you were saying, and the few things they did catch must have made it seem like you two liked each other," Atobe explained.

"But we were talking about how much we liked _them_," Ootori explained. "How did they mix it up?"

"Again, they probably only heard the parts about your liking people, not their names. To them, it probably seemed like you were flirting and such. Be awed by Ore-sama's amazing problem solving ability," Atobe said.

"But that means…" Oshitari started.

"That Mukahi thinks you don't like him," Atobe concluded. "You'll have a hard time convincing him otherwise, too."

"Why? Gakuto would listen to me," Oshitari said.

"Yeah, but Ore-sama doubts that Hiyoshi, Shishido and Jirou would want to listen to you," he said.

"Yeah, Atobe's right. You're going to need our help," Ootori said.

"I'll keep Hiyoshi under control," Taki said.

"I'll be in Shishido, of course," Ootori explained.

"Ore-sama is the only one who would be capable of controlling Jirou," Atobe explained.

Oshitari chuckled. Now that he knew what was wrong, he felt like his old self again.

"I appreciate the help," he said.

There was a knock at the door, and Shishido went to answer it. The second he saw who was on the other side, however, he slammed the door and locked it.

"Shit!" he shouted, knowing that the people on the other side of the door would hear him even if he whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jirou asked.

"Everyone is on the other side of the door!" he exclaimed.

"Shit!" Jirou quoted.

Mukahi didn't move. Sighing, he said;

"It's okay, guys, I'll talk to him."

"No, you won't! He'll just hurt you!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Really, I want to listen to what he has to say," Mukahi replied.

There was a knock at the door, and a deep voice called out, saying, "Does that mean we can come in?"

"Yes, it does," Hiyoshi replied, walking over and unlocking the door.

"Traitor!" Shishido growled, and he and Jirou sat themselves so close to Mukahi you'd think they were some sort of quarantine wall.

"You better have something good to say!" Jirou said, "Because I won't let you live if you try to hurt Gaku-chan again!"

Atobe felt annoyed at the close proximity of Jirou and Mukahi. Jirou never came that close to him.

"Sooner we start, sooner we finish," Atobe said, looking at Oshitari.

"Mmm, you're right," he replied. "Gakuto, I'm sorry that you seem to have misunderstood what Ootori and I were talking about. I want to know what it sounded like to you."

"What it sounded like to us was you confessing to Ootori while knowing how much Gakuto loved you!" Shishido growled.

"That wasn't it. I never said I loved Ootori," he said.

"You asked him if he felt the same way you did!" Shishido said. It seemed he was content to do _all_ of the talking for Mukahi.

"I wasn't talking about my feeling for Ootori. I was asking him… something else."

"Which was?" Shishido asked.

"I was asking him if he felt the attraction I felt for Gakuto was the same as the attraction he had for you," Oshitari said.

The next moment was probably one of the most amazing moments in Jirou's life. He turned and stared at the way Ootori was blushing, and looking everywhere except Shishido. He stared at how Shishido stared at Ootori in shock, silently questioning him. He stared at the way Oshitari looked at Mukahi, like he was memorizing every crease in his face. And finally, he stared at how Gakuto looked awed, like he was captured by the moment and would never escape.

"Well…" Jirou said, for he was not a big fan of the awkward silence thing. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah, that's why I told you to talk to him," Hiyoshi said.

"Shut up!" Shishido said, annoyed that he had been so foolish.

"Are you serious, Yuushi?" Mukahi asked. "You love me?"

"Yes, Gakuto, one hundred percent," he said.

"Well~" Taki said awkwardly. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone for the night, okay?"

"Yeah, enjoy yourselves," Atobe said, and left the room with the rest.

A/N: The next chapter will include some oshixgaku lemon! XD


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping for Toys

**Title:** Hyoutei Happens in Vegas**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary:** The amazing Uke Association go out together and do bad things XD  
**Characters:** Atobe and Jirou (adorable), Oshitari and Gakuto (dirty), Shishido and Ootori (silver), Taki and Hiyoshi (leftover)**  
Notes: **yeah, a sex store!**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis in any way! This fiction is purely fan-made!

"Yeah, enjoy yourselves," Atobe said, and left the room with the rest.

The two remained silent, staring at each.

"Yuushi, I'm so sorry! I must have hurt you…" Mukahi said silently.

"Yes, you did. You really hurt me, so~ are you ready to make it up to me?" Oshitari asked.

"Th-that depends on what you want…" he said hesitantly, as Oshitari started to close in on him.

"Hmm? What I want? I think you already know that, Gakuto," he smirked.

"Y-… Yuushi! Do-don't…" he whimpered.

Oshitari kept coming closer. He moved until he was a mere inch from Mukahi's face, and smiled one of his most charming smiles.

"P-please don't… Y-Yuushi…" Mukahi tried once more, but to no avail.

Oshitari swiftly closed the space between their lips. Though Mukahi was very reluctant at first, he was able to slowly coax his lips apart. He gently put pressure on Mukahi's chest, making him fall back onto the bed.

Refusing to break their French kiss, Oshitari slid his hands under Mukahi's shirt. He slowly and deliberately ran his hands along the contracting muscles protecting the smaller boys heart and lungs.

"Y-Yuushi, please…" he whimpered.

"Please what? You need to tell me," he drawled in his Kansai accent.

"Mmm…" Mukahi moaned as Oshitari's lips lowered to trail along his partner's neck.

Oshitari teased Mukahi for the longest of time periods, licking and biting at every bit of him possible.

"Yuushi, no…" he groaned.

Oshitari stood and pulled Mukahi up with him. Gently weaving his fingers into the acrobatics' hair, he smiled. "I understand. I'm exhausted from today, and you must be, as well. We can sleep tonight, but tomorrow…" he said, trailing a hand up and down Mukahi's thigh suggestively. "We do what I want, alright?" he asked.

"F-fine, but-, "Mukahi started.

"Good," Oshitari cut in, and he pulled Mukahi down so that they lay together, and watched as the older but smaller boy fell asleep.

The next morning, at about 4:30 am, the other Hyoutei regulars poked their heads through the door to see the doubles' two pair curled up together.

"Do you think they really did it?" Jirou asked the others.

"Mmm, it looks like they just fell asleep, but the just sleeping thing won't last those two very long," Shishido muttered. "Jeez, Gekidasa daze."

"Hmph, gekokujyou," Hiyoshi said.

When the dirty pair awoke, the Hyoutei tennis club went down to breakfast together. After breakfast, however, with Mukahi back to his usual "I'm-better-than-everyone-except-Yuushi-and-Atobe-so-I-am-in-charge-of-everyone-except-Atobe-because-even-if-Yuushi-is-better-than-me-he-_has-_to-do-everything-I-tell-him-to" attitude and dragged Hiyoshi, Ootori and Jiroh out the second breakfast was over.

"You two have to come with me," he said, and dragged them right out the door.

"Ore-sama hopes this not to be another 'ultimate uke' conspiracy," Atobe said.

"No," Oshitari said. "He's probably just excited about what's in store for him tonight."

The others stared at him wide eyed, and Taki just chuckled.

"Ah, Mukahi-san, calm down," Ootori eased.

"I have a super important thing to do and I need the help of the Uke Association to accomplish it," he said, faster-than-fast.

"What is it?" Hiyoshi asked, trying to support the sleeping Jiroh from falling into dangerous strangers.

"W-well…" Mukahi said.

"What is this place?" Ootori asked when they arrived at this really shady looking shop in a really shady looking alley full of really shady looking people.

"You can read the sign, can't you? It's the sex store. It has all those kinky little toys that people use when they masturbate and have sex," he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I think what Ootori meant to say was 'why are we here, of all places?' "Hiyoshi said.

"Why? Because I want to get some stuff to use when I play with Yuushi tonight," he replied. "That's why I need the help of the Uke Association."

"You want us to help you pick out some toys!?" Jiroh asked, full of energy at the idea of visiting this kind of place for the first time. "I'm totally in!"

"Good! What about you two? You can pick some stuff out for you and your own roommates, too," he pointed out.

"I don't wa-, "Hiyoshi started, but was cut off.

"I'll go, I guess," Ootori said.

Everyone turned to Hiyoshi.

"… you guys would drag me in there even if I said no," he said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mukahi smiled, and tugged the others into the store.

When they entered, they had to show the shop keeper their special IDs from Atobe so they wouldn't get pinned for being underage. Mukahi then pulled them to an isle in the back, where he explained the purpose of each of the toys.

"These handcuffs are so you can dominate, no matter what. This dildo is made especially for masturbating, and," he said. "This is what I'm looking for."

"Sempai…" Hiyoshi started. "That's chocolate sauce."

"Yeah, it's for coating the-, "he started, but was cut off by;

"Uwah! Look at all these things!" Jiroh exclaimed excitedly.

"What things?" Mukahi asked heading over to where Jiroh was standing.

"Oh, those…" Mukahi said, also starring in awe.

"What's up?" Ootori asked, and he and Hiyoshi came around to see what their sempai-tachi were staring at.

"Oh, those…" they both said, imitating Mukahi.

What the four boys were staring at were rack upon rack of women's' clothing. Not regular clothing, but short maid outfits and tight police dresses.

"I want to try one on," Jiroh said.

"Me, too," Mukahi added.

"I would, as well," Ootori said, and everyone turned to Hiyoshi once more.

He sighed. "I don't really have a say in this, do I?" he asked no one in particular.

The four boys went into change rooms and changed into all sorts of outfits. Jiroh had ended up picking a maid outfit, knowing that it was perfect for someone like Atobe. Mukahi had chosen a really tight school uniform because he was daring. Ootori chose a gypsy outfit, which was probably one of the sexiest ones they had at the store, but Hiyoshi had no intention of buying anything.

"Aww, come on, you got to buy one!"Jiroh said.

"Yeah, we'll help you pick, Hiyoshi-kun," Ootori smiled.

"Yeah, Taki would totally love it," Mukahi pointed out.

"B-but!" Hiyoshi said. "There is no way I am dressing like a MALE hooker, let alone a FEMALE hooker!" he exclaimed.

"Aww, that's too bad," Ootori said, but Mukahi and Jiroh exchanged a secret and knowing glance.

The second the Uke Association entered their conjoined living space, where the semes were waiting for them, Mukahi and Jiroh threw Hiyoshi into the bathroom, followed him, and locked the door behind them.

"What the-?" Shishido asked.

"Don't ask, it's kind of…" Ootori hesitated. "Err, cruel."

"O-oi, sempai-tachi, wait! N- Stop it!" they heard Hiyoshi protest from the washroom.

"Ah! It's finished!" Jiroh and Mukahi chimed in unison, and they opened the door to reveal a flustered Hiyoshi dressed in lingerie.

"Hiyoshi?" Taki asked, unable to tear his eyes away.

"D-don't look!" he shot, annoyed.

"What did you do, Gakuto?" Oshitari asked.

"Oh, you know, we went to this store, and got some toys and stuff," he said in a tone that clearly illustrated the afternoon they had had. "Everyone has some stuff."

"Are you serious?" Shishido asked, eyeing the somewhat guilty looking Ootori.

"Yeah! Now everyone has t go to their rooms for the night because we got some interesting stuff to do tonight!" he exclaimed.

A/N: I decided to make the smut the next chapter, because I wanted to fill this with the funny stuff, and don't worry, because even though there will be a smut next, the series will still have more cha[ters after next! ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Make up Party

**Title:** Hyoutei Happens in Vegas**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary:** OK, everyone gets to go at it tonight! Hope you like-y XD Also, the semes get to live in fantasies of Jirou in a maid dress, Mukahi in a girls uniform, Ootori as a gypsy and Hiyoshi in lingerie!  
**Characters:** Atobe and Jirou (adorable), Oshitari and Gakuto (dirty), Shishido and Ootori (silver), Taki and Hiyoshi (leftover)**  
Notes: **Sorry, I never made the last one a lemon! My apologies! I decided to change it half way through and forgot to change the summary! This one really is a lemon, though XD  
Also, for the silver and the leftover pairs, who go first, they have sweet and gentle sex. Now, the dirty and adorable, on the other hand, have that Hyoutei brand, slamming hard sex, so don't worry if in the beginning things go too slow for you, because I also like the hard-core fucking job that Oshitari and Gakuto and Atobe and Jiroh always do ;D  
And yeah, I decided to make it so that Hiyoshi didn't know the philosophy of gay sex. I thought it would be cuter that way ^^**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis in any way! This fiction is purely fan-made!

"H-Hiyoshi…" Taki whispered, not tearing his eyes away from the boy who was currently being held in place by Mukahi and Jiroh.

"D-don't look!" Hiyoshi shot, looking away in embarrassment.

"Here, Hagi-chan~" Jiroh called, tossing Hiyoshi so that he fell into Taki's arms.

Mukahi smirked and looked over to Oshitari. He was staring at him in disbelief.

"What happened to all that hesitation?" Oshitari asked.

"I was lying! I really just wanted to have some fun with it," Mukahi stated smugly. "Come on, Yuushi! I have prepared a bunch of stuff for us."

Oshitari smiled slightly. Well, more a teasing smirk than anything else. "Whatever you say," he smiled.

"Good~! Here are your bags, guys!" he declared, handing Ootori and Jiroh their bags, and handing Taki Hiyoshi's.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Silver Pair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Y-you… aren't serious, Choutaro…" Shishido muttered, staring at Ootori as he stepped out in the sexy and silk (yeah, _silk_) gypsy's gown.

"Do I look good?" he asked teasingly.

"Y-yeah, like, really good…" Shishido replied, embarrassed. '_Shit! What am I acting all embarrassed and girly about?'_ he thought. '_Gekidasa Daze!'_

Ootori smiled slightly and walked over to where Shishido sat on their bed.

"Shishido-san," he whispered gently into his ear as he straddled him.

"Ch-Choutaro…" he groaned. "I can't resist you like this…"

"Who said I wanted that?" he asked gently, nipping at the older boy's neck.

That was too much. Shishido threw him onto the bed and was hovering over him in an instant. Gently, he trailed his tongue along the shell of Ootori's ear and down his jaw bone. He then, slowly and deliberately, moved his mouth over Ootori's in a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along Ootori's lower lip and was quickly granted entrance. They're tongues twirled and rubbed against each others' in attempt to gain dominance.

"Mmm… more, Ryou…" Ootori moaned, rolling his hips against Shishido's, causing him to gasp.

"Say that again, Choutaro…" Shishido said, halting his actions.

"More?" Ootori asked hesitantly.

"No, my name," Shishido said.

Ootori smiled slightly. "Ryou?" he asked.

"Again," Shishido ordered.

"Ryou."

"Once more."

"Ryou," he said, yet again.

"Oh, god…" Shishido groaned, and pushed his body down against Ootori's. "Your voice is so sexy…"

"Thank- Mmm…" he started, but his speech turned into a moan as he felt Shishido grinding against him. "M-more…"

Shishido smirked, and then ran his hands along Ootori's bare torso and up to the bikini-like piece of the gypsy gown, reaching behind the taller boy and un-latching the hook holding it on. He then let his lips descend upon one of the hardening nipples and let his tongue swirl around them, enjoying the moans that it caused to escape Ootori's mouth.

He then moved on to the second nipple, tickling and teasing it with his mouth, and pulled back, letting the cod air attack the wet and hot part of the younger boy's body. He moved his mouth down Ootori's body slowly, until he reached his hips, where the top of the loose and lacy bottoms rested. In one swift movement, he removed the pants and looked over the bare body before him.

"Already this hard, Choutaro?" Shishido teased gently.

"Sempai…" Ootori groaned. "It's my turn to pleasure you…"

"Hmm?" Shishido asked, slightly surprised, as Ootori reached for his pants, though still underneath him.

Decidedly humoring his kohai, Shishido let Ootori undo his jean buttons and switch their positions. That is, until he felt the younger boy's wet appendage rubbing against his member. Gasping, he quickly reached up to tangle his fingers in to and through Ootori's hair.

"Ch-Choutaro…" he groaned.

Ootori hummed against his length, causing vibrations that sent shivers through Shishido's spine.

"M-more…" he gasped, pulling on Ootori's hair to try and force more of himself down Ootori's throat, all the while bucking his hips, causing Ootori to gag.

Ootori reached up with his hands to massage the base of Shishido's length, causing him to shutter violently.

"Ch-Choutaro, I-I'm…" Shishido stuttered out in an attempt to warn Ootori of his release.

Ootori pulled back slightly, just enough to let the bitter liquid slip through his throat.

"You drank it?" Shishido asked, incredulous.

"Mm, Ryou tastes nice," he teased.

"Choutaro…" Shishido growled. "It's my turn, now."

"Eh?" Ootori asked, but was, once again, flipped to the bottom as two fingers were brought up to his lips.

"Suck," his sempai ordered.

"R-Ryou?" he asked.

"Suck," Shishido ordered, once again.

Gently, Ootori opened his mouth and allowed Shishido to slip his fingers inside, thoroughly wetting them.

"Ready?" Shishido asked.

"Yeah," Ootori replied.

Shishido then slowly slipped his first finger into Ootori, watching his reaction for any pain. When he was sure that Ootori was fine, he slipped the second finger inside, causing the taller but younger boy to let out a hungry moan.

Smirking slightly, Shishido scissorred Ootori's entrance and pulled out, positioning himself at his kohai's entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay? I swear I'll pull out," Shishido said.

"Mm, thanks," Ootori smiled.

Shishido then slammed into the second year's entrance, causing him to cry out. Shishido re-positioned himself in an attempt to make Ootori more comfortable. They lay like that for a while, until Ootori nodded, signaling for Shishido to continue.

Shishido then set an easy pace for his kohai, slowly moving in and out. He picked up speed as he heard Ootori moaning out his name.

"Ryou…" he mewled, urging on the older boy.

Shishido kept moving harder and harder, constantly slamming into the previously discovered prostate of his doubles partner, even after he heard him calling out his name and splattering his cum all over their chests. Going harder and harder until he found his own release, spilling his seed inside the body of his lover, and collapsing on top of him in exhaustion

"Mmm, Shishido-san?" Ootori asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"We should do this again sometime," he whispered, snuggling against the chest of his precious partner.

"Yeah, maybe some other day…" he grumbled in his state of ½ sleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Leftover Pair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Taki carried Hiyoshi into their room, and gently rested him on the bed, although he couldn't look away. Who would be capable of looking away when their boyfriend was dressed in lacy lingerie?

"C-could you… stop staring like that, sempai?" Hiyoshi asked, blushing as he realized that, once again, Taki was staring at him.

"I can't help it…" Taki whined gently. "Though, I didn't know you were interested in this kind of stuff…"

"I'm not! Mukahi-sempai and Akatugawa-sempai bought this behind my back and forced me into it!" he defended.

"Really? I'll have to thank them later, then…" Taki smiled sweetly.

"S-sempai?"

"As for right now…" he whispered gently, moving closer to Hiyoshi. "We have some important things to do…"

"Sempai, we can't!" Hiyoshi said.

"Aww, why not?" Taki whined cutely.

"Because we're underage!" Hiyoshi exclaimed.

"So? Compared to when Atobe and Jiroh started doing it, or compared to when Oshitari and Mukahi started doing it, we're long overdue," Taki explained.

Hiyoshi stared at him. '_I've always wondered why it was against the rules to go into the showers when Oshitari-san and Mukahi-sempai were in the shower rooms at the same time, or why we weren't allowed in Atobe-san's office when he and Jiroh were in there together…'_ Hiyoshi thought.

"Something wrong?" Taki asked the younger boy.

"No, don't worry about it," Hiyoshi muttered, shaking his head.

"Hmm… well?" Taki asked. "Please?"

"Sempai…"

"Please?"

"Sempai…"

"Please, _Wakashi_?" Taki begged.

"Fine…" Hiyoshi murmured.

"Yay!" Taki cheered, his effeminate side showing through.

Taki moved towards Hiyoshi once more, until they were barely a breath away. He stared intently at his kohai, dressed in the skimpy women's underwear and clearly getting hard. Taki then closed the distance between their lips, slowly deliberately coaxing Hiyoshi's lips apart and slipping inside the wet cavern, and began a fight for dominance.

Their tongues battled as Taki moved his fingers towards the clip of Hiyoshi's "clothing". He snapped the lacy bra off, running his hands along the bare back and chest of his lover's skin; basking in the sounds he caused Hiyoshi to make. He moved his mouth from the younger's lips, down his jaw and neck, towards his chest, leaving small red marks in the places he would linger for too long.

"Mmm… Taki…" Hiyoshi moaned. "Please…"

Taki smiled against Hiyoshi's skin, decidedly moving lower, down towards his navel, then the string of the underwear.

"Aww, it's such a waste to take them off…" Taki teased.

"Sempai, seriously," Hiyoshi grumbled in embarrassment. _'I don't see what's so great about these…' _ Hiyoshi thought, looking over the lingerie he was dressed in. _'these… strings.'_

"They look good, though," Taki said, earning him a glare from Hiyoshi. "I'm serious."

"Whatever, sempai, please just get on with it," Hiyoshi said.

"Oh? Impatient, are we?" he teased.

"That wasn't what I meant!" he shot, blushing furiously.

Smiling, Taki, yet again lowered himself to be directly above Hiyoshi's abdomen, running his tongue along the string that separated the underwear's material from Hiyoshi's skin. He wrapped the muscle around it and pulled the bottoms off with his mouth, smirking when he saw the clearly aroused face it caused Hiyoshi to harbor.

Crawling back from near Hiyoshi's feet towards his now revealed member, Taki started to lick and suck Hiyoshi's thighs suggestively close to Hiyoshi's still hardening erection.

"Sempai… m-more," Hiyoshi moaned, twisting his fingers into Taki's hair and pulling him up so that he was level with Hiyoshi's weeping member.

Taki smirked and let his tongue flicker out of his mouth to lick Hiyoshi's manhood. He ran his tongue along the sides of it, sucking the tip of the pre-cum that dripped out.

"Mmm… sempai…" Hiyoshi mewled.

Taki encased Hiyoshi's entire member with his mouth and let his fingers trail up, tickling his waist as he continued to plead for release. When he finally came, Taki pulled back to let the semen splatter across his face and into his mouth, where he swallowed every possible drop.

Taki brought his fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them, thoroughly wetting them, and slid his hand underneath of Hiyoshi.

"What are you going to do, sempai?" Hiyoshi asked.

Taki smiled. Hiyoshi was so innocent. "You'll see, Hiyo-piyo," he teased.

Decidedly trusting his sempai, Hiyoshi nodded slightly and lay back on the bed, staring fixedly at his sempai's face.

Smiling, Taki very gently slipped his first finger into Hiyoshi's hole, gaining a gasp of surprise from the younger boy, who was being penetrated for the first time.

"Ready?" Taki asked.

"For what?" Hiyoshi asked, concerned.

Taki merely smiled, slipping his second finger inside and scissoring. He smiled when he heard Hiyoshi moan out in pleasure, and pushed in deeper, in an attempt to find that bundle of nerves that would make the smaller boy scream.

"How are you feeling, Hiyoshi?" he asked.

"Violated," was Hiyoshi's reply.

Taki laughed gently. "Are you ready for more?"

"More than ready," he replied in a very serious tone.

"Here I go, then. Tell me if it hurts, and I swear I will pull out," Taki said.

"Hurts?" Hiyoshi asked, but Taki had already pulled out and started unbuttoning his pants.

"Sempai?" Hiyoshi tried once more, but to no avail.

Taki felt guilty. Yeah, he knew Hiyoshi had no idea what they were doing and yeah, Taki wasn't going to explain it to him. Though, the lack of explanation wasn't due to the fact he was embarrassed. He truthfully had no problem talking about sex, but he know if he told Hiyoshi the details of such things, he'd refuse to be cooperative, and that was the last thing Taki needed right now.

Taki, now fully undressed, positioned himself at Hiyoshi's entrance and gently slipped in. He heard Hiyoshi's sharp gasp of pain and quickly ceased movement, waiting for a signal that the smaller and younger boy was comfortable, and, to his surprise, he got a straight reply from the stubborn second year.

"You c-can… keep going now, sempai…" he groaned gently.

"Are you sure?" Taki asked.

"Mm," he replied.

"Alright," Taki said, slowly pulling out, and then sliding back it. He slowly gained speed, rocking his hips harder and harder against Hiyoshi's in an attempt at release. Hiyoshi screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but the hands clutching Taki's shoulders clearly told him to keep going.

"Haginosuke…" Hiyoshi groaned as he found his release, loosening his grip on the shoulders of his sempai slightly, but still riding the member that continuously slammed into his prostate.

"W-Wakashi…" Taki called as he found his own release, filling Hiyoshi to the brim and collapsing atop of him.

"Mmm… sempai?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Yeah?" Taki replied.

"Next time you do this kind of thing _tell me_," he said.

"M-mm… right," Taki replied guiltily.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dirty Pair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What do you think, Yuushi?" Mukahi asked smugly, swinging his hips seductively as he walked over to Oshitari.

"G-Gakuto…" Oshitari groaned, staring at the smaller boy, who was dressed in a short, tight and revealing girls' uniform. Well, we call it a girls' uniform, but it was cut so low and tight in some places you wouldn't even expect a hooker to wear it.

Mukahi smirked. _'Just how I thought you would react'_ he thought. _'You're such a pervert'_.

Mukahi started to tug at his skirt (can someone tell me what's wrong with that phrase?) innocently. "Yuushi," he whined. "I'm uncomfortable… want to help me _out?"_

"Mmm, I'd love to…" he groaned, shooting his arm out in lightning speed and tugging the older boy onto his lap. He pulled Gakuto in close, so that there was no air left between them, and snuggled into his body, running his and over every bare expanse of skin he could get to.

"Mmm… Yuushi…" Mukahi moaned as Oshitari's hand came up his thighs. "More…"

Oshitari opened his mouth to nibble on Mukahi's neck, then running his tongue along it, creating a bruise.

"Yuushi…" he moaned again.

Oshitari smiled and threw Mukahi onto the bed below him. "Beg for it," he ordered.

"Eh?"

"Beg for it, Gakuto," he ordered.

"Please, Yuushi…" he pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Please, in me, now…" he groaned.

"Hmm, I don't think so…" Oshitari smirked, throwing Mukahi on the be and lowering himself down to Mukahi's entrance.

Mukahi raised an eyebrow. He said he wouldn't, but now he was doing it? Why?

Oshitari smiled when he saw the confused look fostering in Mukahi's face. Swiftly pulling the skirt and women's underwear down, he moved his face towards Mukahi's hole. He let his teeth nibble the skin around it, but then he stuck out his tongue, swirling it around the puckered entrance.

"A-Ahhh…" Mukahi cried out, loving the feeling of Oshitari playing with him. "More…"

Smiling, Oshitari pulled out. He straddled Mukahi's waist and began to fiddle with the buttons on the shirt (if you could call something like that a shirt) and running his other hand down the bare expanse of chest revealed even before the first button is gone.

"Yuushi!" Mukahi complained. "What are you doing?!"

"Hmm? I'm punishing you," he replied.

"For what!?"

"Last night. You seriously made me think that you were upset enough not to want to have sex," he said.

"Mmm, but Yuushi~" he whined, rolling and grinding his hips upwards, letting Oshitari know how much he needed this. "I got something special for you. It's a new toy."

"What?" Oshitari asked suspiciously.

Mukahi reached over to the bag beside him, pulling out the chocolate sauce he had bought earlier. "See?"

Oshitari smirked. Mukahi was really a mind reader. Oshitari had been wanting to try something like this for a long time.

"You could tell?" he asked.

"Yeah, you are my doubles partner, after all," Mukahi replied.

"Aww, but you mean so much more to me than just a doubles partner, Gakuto," Oshitari said.

"You know I feel the same," he whined.

Smiling, Oshitari reached for the bottle Mukahi held and popped open the top.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course!" Mukahi replied.

Oshitari flipped the bottle over, letting the sweet and liquidy substance pour all over the smaller boy's chest.

"Mmm…" Mukahi groaned as he felt Oshitari's mouth descend upon his chest, lapping up the sugary sauce flowing down his abdomen.

"Do you like that?" Oshitari teased, moving lower at a painfully slow pace.

"Mmm… more, please, Yuushi," he moaned.

"More? More slow? Ok," Oshitari said, adapting an even slower pace, if possible.

"No! Faster, more, please Yuushi!" Mukahi groaned out.

"Heh, alright," Oshitari smiled against his skin, licking up the remaining chocolate sauce at a much swifter pace. Reaching over for the bottle again, which had carelessly been tossed aside, he let the creamy liquid drizzle all over Mukahi's member, which stood at attention and didn't seem particularly welcoming to the cold substance, because his body shuddered.

"Like it?" Oshitari asked.

"Mmm…" was all Mukahi could manage, and he twisted his fingers into Oshitari's hair and forced him closer to his aching manhood,

Oshitari opened his mouth, deep-throating Mukahi right from the start. He hummed against Mukahi's length, causing shivers to run down the older boy's spine.

"M-more… suck…" Mukahi groaned, bucking up into Oshitari's wet cavern.

Oshitari pulled back, causing Mukahi to hiss in annoyance. He moved his hands towards his personal bag, which he had sitting at the bedside table. He reached in and pulled out a tube of strawberry-banana flavored lube and squeezed a small amount of it on his own weeping member. _'Gakuto doesn't like being prepared, and we've done this so many times its perfectly safe to go straight to it'._ Oshitari thought.

Positioning himself at Mukahi's entrance, Oshitari slipped inside of the lithe boy, causing both of them to hiss in satisfaction. Setting a frenzied pace right off the bat, Oshitari found the perfect angle to hit Mukahi's prostate immediately. They had been doing this for a long time, after all.

Oshitari slammed in and out repeatedly, rocking their hips in sync and pleasing Mukahi's member in time with their thrusts. Mukahi slammed down on Oshitari's manhood in time with the latter's thrusts in an attempt to get him deeper. When they finally had enough, they even released in harmony.

Oshitari knew Mukahi. Though Mukahi would _never_ admit it, he loved to cuddle after they had sex, so Oshitari gently entwined his fingers in Mukahi's hair and pulled the smaller against him, nipping slightly at his earlobes.

"Mmm… Yuushi?" Mukahi asked.

"Yeah?" Oshitari replied.

"I should take you to the shop I got this stuff. We can pick something out together next time."

"Heh, whatever you want, Gakuto."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adorable Pair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Here you are, Atobe-sama," Jiroh teased, walking around in the maid dress he had picked out.

The dress was very short, even for a maid's dress, and was hot pink with a white apron. Jiroh also had his hair done up in little pig tails, which he could surprisingly pull off very well.

"Jiroh…" Atobe growled, staring at Jiroh the way you'd expect a hungry panther to stare at a small kitten.

"Yes, Atobe-sama?" Jiroh asked innocently.

"Take it off, now," he said sternly.

"Aww, but why?" Jiroh asked, hopping just out of reach when Atobe tried to grab for him. "I think it looks good on me," he said, waving the short skirt from side-to-side.

"Jiroh," Atobe growled again.

"If you want me, catch me," he said, stepping back, once again, as Atobe tried to get a hold of him.

"Ore-sama commands you to stop!" Atobe shot. He felt like an idiot, chasing Jiroh up and down the wall.

"Catch me, catch me!" Jiroh called again, climbing up the drapes of the bed (WTF!?).

"Jiroh, that-"Atobe started, but Jiroh slipped and fell.

Atobe leaped forward to catch him. Jiroh landed bridal-style in Atobe's arms, and Atobe fell back onto the mattress under the shock and weight of Jiroh's fall.

"Are you okay, At- Mmm…" Jiroh started, but words turned to moans as he felt Atobe's hand slipping up his thigh and along his ass.

"If you had listened to me, I would have told you it was dangerous…" Atobe said, letting his fingers slip into the waist band of the women's panties Jiroh wore.

"Mmm… play with me, Atobe?" Jiroh asked sweetly.

"Of course," Atobe said, flipping their positions so that he straddled Jiroh.

Atobe began to undo the various ribbons and bows keeping the skimpy little dress on Jiroh.

"There's so much of this shit," he swore, throwing the 19th ribbon to the side.

"I know. There was another one, with only two bows, but I thought I would pick this one, just to make you happy," Jiroh said. "Because I like it when Atobe's happy!" (In case you can't tell, Jiroh's being sarcastic. Like 25 bows would make Atobe happy!).

"Seriously?" Atobe asked, removing the final ribbon from Jiroh's get up. He then removed the rest of the clothing covering Jiroh's upper half, including the pig tails.

"Like it?" Jiroh teased when he noticed Atobe staring.

"Damn, Ore-sama never gets tired of this view," he muttered, and lowered himself below the short skirt (seriously short! Like, three inches and puffy!). He slipped under the skirt and pulled down Jiroh's underwear.

"Kei-chan?" Jiroh asked, for that ceased Atobe's movement.

"Beg for it," Atobe ordered.

"Ha?" Jiroh asked.

"Beg for it and I'll give it to you," Atobe said.

Jiroh stared at Atobe. He would have begged any other day, but he felt empowered today. Today, he was going to push it.

"No," Jiroh replied.

"Ahn?" Atobe asked.

"I refuse!" Jiroh said.

"You dare to refuse Ore-sama's orders?" Atobe asked. "Ore-sama won't give you anything until you beg."

"Fine," Jiroh said stubbornly. "I don't need you to give me anything."

Jiroh squirmed out from under Atobe and faced the mirror. With Atobe directly behind him, he made sure that the younger boy was watching before he lay down a ways away. Taking his own fingers to his mouth, he began to suck them, and smirked inwardly as he heard Atobe's gasp of realization at what he was doing.

'_That's right'_ Jiroh thought. _'Watch carefully.'_

Jiroh slipped his three fingers into his hole and let his other hand tend to his member. He made sure to thoroughly pleasure himself before Atobe, letting his moans and gasps be more exaggerated than they needed to be.

"J-Jiroh," Atobe groaned.

"Mmm, Kei-chan… that feels _so_ good," Jiroh mewled to himself.

"Jiroh, please," Atobe growled, staring at the smaller boy's body.

"Ahhh… Keigo…" Jiroh moaned once more.

"Shit!" Atobe growled, crawling on top off Jiroh and pulling the elder's hands from inside him, replacing them with his length, now bare along with the rest of his body.

"Kei-chan… Mmm," he groaned. "M-more…"

"Oh? Now we're b-begging, are we?" Atobe asked, stuttering slightly as Jiroh's insides contracted around his member.

"Mmm…" Atobe groaned, "J-Jiroh…"

"Ahhh!" Jiroh cried out as he felt Atobe pick up the pace, slamming harder and harder into the soft spot within him. He jerked his hips in time to the thrusts, and allowed Atobe to pleasure his manhood with the heir's tennis calloused fingers.

Jiroh moaned out the name of his captain and lover as they released in synchronization. He loved the feeling of Atobe filling him.

"Jiroh?" Atobe asked.

"Mm, what is it, Kei-chan?" Jiroh replied, curling against the taller boy's chest.

"Ore-sama has decided that the Hyoutei tennis team shall go gambling tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5 Rage and Regret

Title: Hyoutei Happens in Vegas  
Author: Henzie (tennis-player)  
Rating: M  
Summary: Did you hear? Atobe got everyone licenses to do anything, even though they are underage. What will the regulars do with the opportunities of gambling, clubbing, drinking and even the chance to take drugs? Will they embrace it, or reject?  
Characters: Atobe and Jirou (adorable), Oshitari and Gakuto (dirty), Shishido and Ootori (silver), Taki and Hiyoshi (leftover)  
Notes: I NEED IDEAS FOR CHAPTER SIX! ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!  
Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis in any way! This fiction is purely fan-made!

"Ore-sama demands everyone to wake up!" the heir's voice boomed through the hall.

"Yeah, whatever," Mukahi said, leaving his and Oshitari's room already dressed, followed by his partner-in-more-than-just-doubles, who was equally prepared for the day.

"Gaku-chan! How did Oshi-chan like you skirt?" Jiroh asked.

"Lots! Actually, he-" Mukahi started, but was cut off by Oshitari clearing his throat.

"Let's keep such things as a private matter, maybe?" Oshitari asked.

"Aww, Yuushi's so boring," Mukahi whined.

"Yeah, let his tell me, Oshi-chan!" Jiroh whined.

"A-hem, Ore-sama wonders if you got enough sleep last night, Jiroh. Ore-sama wouldn't mind if you went back to sleep in our room while I wake the others," Atobe said.

"OK!" Jiroh exclaimed, running back to the room he shared with the cocky yet capable captain.

"Thanks, Atobe," Oshitari said.

"Ore-sama believes it's okay," Atobe said.

"Oi! Baka Ryou! Get out of bed!" Mukahi shouted, followed by the sound effect of a light body landing on a bed and body.

"AH! Gakuto! Get the fuck off of me!" Shishido's voice shouted angrily.

"Wake up, first timer! While you want to waste your day in a sex-induced sleep, we want to go play, now get up!" Mukahi shouted, jumping on the bed.

"Gakuto…" Yuushi muttered under his breath, shaking his head lightly.

"Ore-sama worries about these… children… sometimes," Atobe replied with an equally exasperated voice.

"Mukahi-sempai, good morning," Ootori's voice sounded gently.

"Morning," Mukahi smiled back.

"Oi, so you're OK with him sleeping the day away, but not me?" Shishido questioned.

"Yeah! Because I bet you really tore him up last night! You've never been the kind of person to care about people, so what makes sex any different?" Mukahi questioned. "You better not have hurt my Uke-buddy badly!"

"Of course I didn't! I'd never hurt Choutaro!" Shishido shouted back angrily. "And since when is Choutaro your uke buddy! You'd taint him with stories of all your damn sex fantasies you want to try out!"

"For you information, Yuushi and I have already satisfied all my sex fantasies," Mukahi said. "And what's wrong with giving Ootori some background knowledge?"

"Lots of things, dammit!" Shishido shot back.

"Ore-sama demands thee to be silent! Jiroh is sleeping!" Atobe ordered.

"Hmph!" Mukahi pouted, sprinting into the leftover pair's room to give Hiyoshi similar treatment.

"Geez, what's wrong with him today?" Shishido asked, stepping out of the bed.

"Mukahi-sempai is probably just excited. We're all going out together today, aren't we?" Ootori asked.

"Heh, he's so simple-minded," Shishido snorted.

"Hiyo-Piyo! Wake up time!" Mukahi's voice echoed through the floor.

"He never calms down, does he?" Atobe asked with a sigh.

"Nope," Oshitari replied.

Taki then entered the room, smiling. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted sweetly.

"Where's Hiyoshi-kun?" Ootori asked.

"Hmm, I'd assume he's still being strangled by Mukahi," Taki replied easily.

Shishido snorted. "Gekidasa Daze."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Everyone Awake and Gathered~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ore-sama has decided to give everyone their cards now," Atobe said.

"What cards?" Hiyoshi asked skeptically.

"They shall allow you into any establishment for any age," Atobe said.

"Eh? Even though we're only middle schoolers?" Mukahi asked.

"Yes," Atobe replied.

"Yay!" Jiroh exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down.

"Are you serious? You trust us with this kind of thing?" Shishido asked incredulously.

"Ore-sama thought that since the casinos are the main attraction in Vegas, it would be boring not to go see them," Atobe explained.

"Still, this kind of thing…" Oshitari started.

"I think it's a great idea! I've always wanted to try dancing at a club!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"That's what I was afraid of…" Oshitari muttered.

"Yeah! I want to go, too!" Jiroh exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Shishido asked. "I thought you'd use it to find yourself a love hotel to sleep."

"You don't sleep in a love hotel, smart one," Mukahi said sarcastically.

"That's the point, smart one," Shishido taunted back.

"Anyways, Ore-sama shall give you your cards now," Atobe said, handing the regulars their respective ID cards.

"Are they real?" Mukahi asked.

"Of course they are, for Ore-sama has paid for them," Atobe said.

"Hmm…" Ootori hummed, examining his ID.

"Now, Ore-sama has arranged for a limo to take us to the best Casino in the city, so let's get moving," Atobe said.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Casino~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Ne, Shishido-san?" Ootori asked.

"What is it, Choutaro?" Shishido asked, stepping out of the limousine.

"When Atobe-san says we can do anything, even if we are underage, does that mean we are allowed to drink, too?" Ootori asked.

"Well, I'd assume so, why?" Shishido asked suspiciously.

"Mm, this 'permission for anything' sort of idea makes me worry for Mukahi-san and Jiroh-san," Ootori smiled innocently.

"Yeah, who knows what those two will get into?" Shishido sighed, following Hiyoshi and Taki into the Casino.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Now, Atobe, Jiroh, Mukahi and Oshitari were not in the casino liked they were supposed to be. They were actually cutting through an alleyway to a club that Mukahi and Jiroh were desperate to attend.

"Follow Ore-sama through here," Atobe said, leading the way as to prevent the ukes from leading them awry.

"Oh? Look what we have here," a tall built man said, appearing from the shadows, startling Atobe and company.

Atobe looked at the man. "Do you have business with Ore-sama and his subjects?" he asked the man.

"Who is who's subject!" Mukahi asked angrily.

"Ore-sama?" the man asked, confused.

"Ore-sama isn't an English word, Atobe," Oshitari pointed out.

"Ore-sama knows at least that much," Atobe replied snappily. "Fine, then. Do you have business with me, the king?" Atobe asked, turning back to the man in the alley.

The man snorted. "Why yes, your majesty," he said sarcastically. "Would you like some of this?" he asked, holding out what was clearly a type of drug.

Oshitari coughed and shook his head. "We're fine, thank you."

"What is it?" Mukahi asked excitedly, bouncing towards where the suspicious man stood.

"Gakuto, stay away from him!" Oshitari shouted at his partner.

"Don't worry, man, it's all natural," the guy smirked.

"Really? I want to see, too!" Jiroh exclaimed and hopped over to where Mukahi stood, examining the toxic substance.

"Jiroh, no," Atobe said sternly.

"But I want to~ Please, Kei-chan?" he pleaded.

"No, Jiroh," Atobe said again.

"Hmph!" Jiroh pouted. "I don't care what you think, Kei-chan! I want some anyways!"

The man snickered.

"Gakuto, Jiroh," a voice suddenly boomed out. "What are you doing?"

"Ryou," the two troublemakers said simultaneously.

"What are you two thinking, taking a stranger's words over Atobe's or Oshitari's?" Shishido asked sternly.

"But Ryou-" Mukahi started.

"No buts," he continued angrily. "You know full well what that man is offering; now get back to the hotel this instant."

"Shishido-san," Ootori started, trying to defend his uke-accomplices.

"Shishido-san is right, Ootori," Hiyoshi said. "They did everything knowing full well what the consequences were."

"I would have done the same thing, though," Taki smiled innocently.

"Shut it, sempai," Hiyoshi shot.

"I mean this when I say this, you two. Come back to the hotel with us, you're in huge trouble," Shishido declared.

"Fine," Mukahi murmured.

"Okay, Ryou," Jiroh agreed weakly.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Hotel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I can't believe you two!" Shishido scolded. "Accepting drugs to irritate your partners! That was why you two wanted to go to the club, too, wasn't it? To tease Atobe and Oshitari!"

Mukahi and Jiroh hung their heads in shame.

"Did you think everything would be okay? Did you stop once to think of the consequences?" he continued to lecture.

"But Ryou-" Jiroh started.

"No buts, Jiroh! And now I sound just like a parent, too. Gekidasa Daze," he complained.

"I'm sorry…" Mukahi said.

"Me, too…" Jiroh said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, but to Atobe and Oshitari," Shishido ordered.

"I'm sorry, Yuushi," Mukahi said, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it, Gakuto," Oshitari replied gently, brushing a few lost hairs from the redhead's face, causing the latter to look away.

"I'm sorry, too, Kei-chan," Jiroh said, turning to his partner with teary eyes.

"Ore-sama forgives you, Jiroh," Atobe replied, letting his finger ghost across the volley specialist's cheek.

"Now, you two are off to bed. You two only, no snacks, no talking and don't even try to sneak out because I will hunt-you-down." Shishido promised.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the living room, after Mukahi and Jiroh left for the night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"You're amazing, Shishido," Oshitari said, giving the former an envious look.

"What?" Shishido asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you were able to get Gakuto and Jiroh in line with one word, when me and Atobe couldn't get through to the two, no matter how hard we tried."

"Yeah," Atobe agreed. "Ore-sama wishes Jiroh would listen to him like that."

Shishido looked surprised. "Well," he said. "I have been taking care of them since we were little, so it's only natural for them to…"

"But I think it's more than that, Shishido-san," Ootori cut in. "Mukahi-san and Jiroh-san almost look up to you."

"Yeah," Hiyoshi agreed. "Even though they like to pick a bone with you, they admire you, to an extent."

"Really? I never saw it before, but I guess…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Mukahi and Jiroh's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mukahi curled into Jiroh, and Jiroh snuggled against his head. It was a pretty intimate action for friends, but it meant the years of being together to them.

"Do you think Kei-chan hates me now?" Jiroh asked with a sniffle.

"Of course not! Atobe clearly loves you, and he wouldn't leave you for something so trivial as this," Mukahi said, but Jiroh didn't like the way he said 'you'.

"But Oshitari loves you, too, Gaku-chan! He misses you even now, I am sure!" the second boy defended.

"Yeah, but I am always doing this kind of thing…" Mukahi murmured in shame.

"So do I!" Jiroh countered.

"… and Oshitari has been so patient with everything else already…" Mukahi continued.

"But so has Kei-chan!"

"…but still…"

"Don't be so stupid, Gaku-chan! Oshitari won't hate you, and if he does, I'll leave Atobe and stand by your side!" Jiroh exclaimed. "You're my best friend, after all!"

"Friends…" Mukahi murmured.

"… Do you think Ryou will forgive us, too?"

Mukahi teared up again. "I don't know!" he cried, hugging his friend tighter.

"Sounds like you two have a lot on your minds," Taki said, randomly appearing out of thin air on the bed before the two, causing them to cry out in alarm.

"What the fuck! How the bloody hell did you get in here!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"Who knows?" he smiled. "But I wouldn't worry so much about it, because I am sure the others are still fine with you two."

"How do you know?" Jiroh asked.

"Because if they weren't immune to your behaviors', I am sure they'd have left a _**LONG**_ time ago," Taki smiled innocently.

"Wow, I am feeling so~ great about myself right now," Mukahi said sarcastically.

"That's good," Taki smiled, turning to leave the room. "Just remember that everything will be back to normal tomorrow. Well, as normal as things can get in Vegas with Hyoutei."

And with that, he left the room.

Jiroh couldn't help but smile. Taki was right. After their punishment tonight, the others would treat them the same as always. Nobody would hate them, except maybe the man from the alley who never got to sell his drugs.

A/N: Was it any good? And I am so sorry for taking so long to upload!


	6. Chapter 6 Swim Suits and Surprises

**Title:** Hyoutei Happens in Vegas**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary:**  
**Characters:** Atobe and Jirou (adorable), Oshitari and Gakuto (dirty), Shishido and Ootori (silver), Taki and Hiyoshi (leftover) and Rikkai players get a special feature! XD**  
Notes: **OK, sorry it took so long to update! I will try (and probably fail) to get the next chapter up soon, but I still have a Rikkai one-shot and Mizuki's birthday fic to work on, so it might take a while.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis in any way! This fiction is purely fan-made!

"Good Morning!" Mukahi shouted, glomping Oshitari in the act of heading to their breakfast table.

Oshitari welcomed said hug with open arms (literally).

"Glad you're feeling better, Gakuto," Oshitari smiled, wrapping his arms around the small of Mukahi's back.

"Yuushi, do you still love me?" Mukahi asked with a small pout.

"Of course," Oshitari smiled in reply. "Want me to show you how much?"

"Err, maybe later," Mukahi blushed faintly, causing Hiyoshi to snicker from across the table.

"What about Kei-chan?" Jiroh asked, magically materializing next to Mukahi.

"Do you honestly think Ore-sama would stop loving you?" Atobe asked.

"Nope! Of course not," Jiroh chirped happily. "I know Kei-chan will love me forever!"

Shishido snorted. "To think Atobe was capable of loving someone, let alone forever, is insane."

"And Ore-sama is shocked to think Shishido could put his pride aside long enough to confess to someone, let alone a kohai," Atobe replied smoothly.

Taki smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Shut it, _ex-regular_," Shishido taunted.

Hiyoshi glared. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"I'm sorry about this, Hiyoshi-kun," Ootori apologized. "It's just his nature."

"Wah! Ryou is so cruel as to make his boyfriend apologize for him! Does he have no conscience?" Mukahi asked in mock innocence, turning to Oshitari.

"Hm, its apparently so," Oshitari replied. "I always thought him to be better than that."

Jiroh giggles. "We shouldn't be fighting first thing in the morning."

"Ore-sama apologizes to you, Jiroh," Atobe said.

"And you're not apologizing to me?" Shishido asked dramatically.

"No, Ore-sama is not," Atobe smirked.

"You bastard!" Shishido said, standing up and moving towards his arrogant buchou.

"Don't use such foul language, Ryou!" Mukahi gasped as dramatically as Shishido previously.

"Who are you, Yagyuu?" Shishido snorted.

"That would make _you_ Niou, smart one," Mukahi snorted back (YESH! We luv you, platinum pair!).

"Quiet down, you two," Hiyoshi said. "The entire restaurant is looking at us."

The group looked around to see that, indeed, all the guests at the hotel and restaurant they were in were staring. Actually, they were either glaring in annoyance or laughing their heads off.

"Did you hear that boy? He called himself Ore-sama!" one voice laughed, clearly Japanese from the comprehension of their language.

"That redhead called the girly-boy silver's boyfriend!" another giggled.

"Whoa, that mushroom head must be brave to come between two erupting volcanoes," a final voice snorted.

"Who's a girly-boy?" Shishido exclaimed in annoyance. He had cut his hair and people were still calling him a chic?

"What's that about a volcano!" Mukahi's voice followed suit.

Jiroh giggled. "Maybe we should finish our meal?" he asked.

"R-right…" Shishido replied, sitting down.

"Hmph!" Mukahi huffed, dropping abruptly into his seat with a pout.

"Jiroh, Ore-sama-" Atobe started, turning to Jiroh, only to stop abruptly upon seeing Jiroh asleep again.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Hotel Rooms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Within minutes the Hyoutei regulars had gobbled down their breakfast and were back on their hotel floor.

"What are we going to do next?" Taki asked, looking to the regulars.

"I want to… I want to go to the beach!" Mukahi declared.

"A beach?" Shishido asked skeptically.

"Don't worry, we'll behave this time!" Jiroh piped up, awoken by Mukahi's (very) loud voice.

Hiyoshi sighed. "Do we have to?"

Taki smiled sweetly. "I would really enjoy it, too."

Mukahi smirked. "Aww, are you going to ruin it, Hiyo-piyo? Even when Taki wants to go, too?"

Hiyoshi shot his sempai a vicious glare. "Fine, we can go."

Taki smiled. "Thank you, Wakashi."

Atobe raised an eyebrow before smirking.

Oshitari chuckled lightly, and wrapped his arm around Mukahi's shoulder.

"I suppose we're going, then?" he smiled in his thick Kansai accent, and nobody disagreed.

"Yay!" Jiroh cheered. "But first… we need swim suits!"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To the Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Why are we doing this again?" Hiyoshi asked in annoyance.

"Gekidasa Daze," Shishido muttered darkly.

"I think it's a good opportunity," Oshitari smiled.

"You perv! You're all psyched up about this, aren't you?" Shishido accused in outrage. "You even _think_ of abusing Gakuto and I swear on my father's grave you won't live to regret it!"

"You're father's dead?" Atobe asked.

"No," Shishido replied.

Hiyoshi sighed, followed by a low chuckle from Oshitari.

"Since when were you Gakuto's mother?" Oshitari asked. "But, then again, you've been acting as such this entire trip."

"Wha-?" Shishido started.

"Mukahi-sempai used to say something like that, too," Hiyoshi intervened. "That Shishido-sempai would always look out for him and Jiroh-sempai, even though they always fought."

Shishido snorted. "Come on, we'll lose the _girls_," he spat.

Meanwhile, the "girls" were flitting around a summer store in search of swim suits.

"Wah! Look at this!" the first "girl" said, though formerly known as Jiroh.

"That's cute!" girl number two smiled, flicked back "her" shoulder length brown hair.

"What about this, Taki?" the redheaded girl asked girl number two.

"That's adorable!" Taki giggled.

"Why," Atobe asked, "are we in the bikini section?"

Ootori smiled. "Because we need swim suits," he replied, as if it were the most natural thing.

"Sempai, don't even think about it," Hiyoshi said, staring at Taki sternly.

"Please, Wakashi?" Taki asked, summoning upon every ounce of appeal he had.

"Sempai…" he groaned. "Please."

Taki stared at Hiyoshi with tear glittering, puppy dog eyes.

"… F-fine…"

"Yay! Thank you, Wakashi," Taki said sweetly, walking over to plant a gently kiss on Hiyoshi's lips. "I love you."

Hiyoshi wrapped his arms around Taki's neck, pulling him down for a second, much deeper kiss.

Smirking against his kohai's lips, Taki wrapped his arms around Hiyoshi's waist, letting their tongues twist and twirl together.

"A-hem," Oshitari coughed, causing Hiyoshi and Taki to pull apart.

Hiyoshi turned bright red. "Err, I-!"

"Mommy, what were that boy and girl doing?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You don't need to know yet."

Taki giggled. "Uh-oh, did we do something bad?"

Hiyoshi thumped his lover in the back of the head gently.

"Ah!" Ootori's voice sounded put suddenly. "I found the perfect swim suit for you, Taki-san!"

"Really?" Taki asked, walking over to where the tall second year stood. He looked over at the clothing Ootori held just out of sight from where the others stood.

An evil glint flashed in Taki's eyes as he looked over the bikini before saying, "Sexy."

"I also found one for Mukahi-san and Jiroh-sempai," Ootori explained.

"Let me see!" the two aforementioned friends said simultaneously, running over to the silver.

"That's so hot!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"Its adorable!" Jiroh's voice soon followed suit.

Shishido shook his head slightly. "We should of never let Choutaro hang out with those three," he said.

"I agree," Hiyoshi replied, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Hm?" Ootori questioned innocently.

"AH! I found on for Chou-chan!" Jiroh giggles, pulling something from a rack.

"Let me see first," Shishido said, stepping forward. "You aren't getting Choutaro into anything without my permission."

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport," Mukahi pouted.

"How about you wait until we get changed to judge it?" Taki proposed sweetly, flashing an innocent smile.

"Hmph! Fine, but Ore-sama does not approve," Atobe said. "And if Ore-sama does not approve of something, it won't happen."

"O~kay!" Mukahi cheered excitedly, leaping into the change rooms, the rest following close after.

The first one out was Ootori. He stepped out of the change room in yellow board shorts with a cute orange and white striped belt. The bikini top was the same shade of yellow as the bottoms were and the straps were also white and orange striped. Despite the fact it was cross-dressing, Ootori was able to pull it off and look like a girl in it, and the regulars would have thought he was had they not known any better.

"Choutaro…" Shishido groaned, staring at his kohai. "You seriously want to wear that?"

"Do you not like it, Shishido-san?" he asked.

"I like it, but…" he tried, knowing it would have no effect.

"Please, may I, Shishido-san?" Ootori pleaded.

Dropping his head in defeat, Shishido nodded meekly.

"Yay! Thank you, Shishido-san," Ootori smiled, walking over to embrace his sempai, smirking when he felt the older boy's arms snake around his waist.

"Just, wear something overtop until we actually get to the beach, okay?" Shishido asked.

"Alright, Shishido-san," Ootori smiled. "Jiroh-sempai! You can come out now~!"

"…"

"Jiroh-sempai! Wake up!" Ootori called, knocking on the change room door.

There was a loud 'bang' indication Jiroh had woken up (and hit his head) before the lithe boy stepped out of the change room.

He strut out around his boyfriend, Atobe, in his leopard print bikini.

The other regulars watched as Atobe twitched, his pants tightening noticeably.

"Jiroh…" he groaned, not taking his eyes off his lover.

"What is it, Kei-chan? Is there something wrong?" he asked, pushing up against the younger teen.

With that, Atobe lost all his self control. He grabbed at every expanse of bare skin he could find on Jiroh (which is A LOT considering what he's wearing) and attacked his lips viscously, groaning in satisfaction when Jiroh struggled to get away.

"K-Keigo, stop!" he cried out, trying to maneuver out of the heir's grasp.

"No," Atobe replied sternly, pulling the small boy even closer than he already was.

Oshitari chuckled gently. "You two, we are in the middle of a department store."

Atobe and Jiroh froze, very much like the way Hiyoshi and Taki had earlier, before stepping apart.

"Can I. Kei-chan?" Jiroh asked.

Atobe thought for a moment before saying, "Only if we can keep it."

Jiroh giggled and nodded, before turning and calling out, "Your turn, Gaku-chan!"

Mukahi stepped out of the change rooms next, dressed in a navy blue one piece this time. Only thing is, the swim suit cut around his chest, barely hiding his nipples, and despite it all, he, like the others, still looked like a girl.

"Gakuto," Oshitari said, looking at his partner, somewhat surprised. "You look… like… whoa…" he muttered.

Mukahi smirked. "Why thank you."

Oshitari chuckled and pulled Mukahi up against his side, playing affection gently, enough so that it didn't attract attention.

"Smart ass…" Shishido muttered darkly.

Mukahi smiled brightly. "Taki! It's your turn now~!"

Taki stepped into view, and damn, if anyone guy saw him, their noses would have blown up. Taki wore a hot pink swim skirt with a white bow tied on his hip. For his top, he wore a tiny bikini made from what looked like braided ribbons and that price-less Yukimura smile? He wore one identical.

Hiyoshi went stiff. "Sempai, you want to wear that in public?" he asked.

Taki paused, then smirked. "You know what? I just thought of something much better than going to the beach."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back At the Hotel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So, what is it that's going to be so much more fun than going to the beach?" Mukahi asked Taki after they had paid for the clothes and gone back to the hotel.

"Oh, here they are," Taki smiled mischievously.

"Who?" Jiroh asked excitedly.

"Rikkaidai. They're at the hotel entrance," Taki said, pointing out the window.

The regulars looked out, just as Taki had gestured, to see Yukimura and his team stepping out of a large car, heading towards the entrance.

"Eh?" the regulars asked in unison.

_A/N: Cliff hanger ;) lol, don't kill me!_


	7. Chapter 7 Dread and Dance

_Yo! It's me, Henzie, and here I am going to explain some REALLY important things for this chapter. I have based this chapter off So You Think You Can Dance which I saw today ^^. I was stuck on what to do, and that's why this chapter came so late, but after watching this I decided on my plan! For the pairings, I have also had a really hard time deciding what to do, so there is no "set-in-stone", so to say, pairings. Let's say the set pairings for our Rikkaidai Regulars are Platinum (Niou and Yagyuu), Diabolic (Kirihara and Marui) and Alpha (Sanada and Yukimura). We might also have some hints of YanaKiri, Trick or Treat and Trick pair. Maybe, if I'm in a really good mood, I will add some uke pair, but maybe not. Sorry if I don't have the pairings you wanted :(. As horrible as it is, I _still_ don't own Prince of Tennis, no matter how hard I am trying to convince Konomi Takeshi to sell it to me! JK ;). I also don't own Tempo Dance Studio, though my friends learn dance there ^^  
Now, on for the chapter:_

_Previously…. (In chapter 6)_

"So, what is it that's going to be so much more fun than going to the beach?" Yukimura asked Yukimura after they had paid for the clothes and gone back to the hotel.

"Oh, here they are," Yukimura smiled mischievously.

"Who?" Yukimura asked excitedly.

"Rikkaidai. They're at the hotel entrance," Yukimura said, pointing out the window.

The regulars looked out, just as Yukimura had gestured, to see Yukimura and his team stepping out of a large car, heading towards the entrance.

"Eh?" the regulars asked in unison.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rikkaidai's Arrival~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Eh!" the regulars asked in unison, staring at Taki in shock.

Taki smiled. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Why…" Oshitari started. "No, wait, how did you invite the Rikkaidai regulars over here?"

Taki laughed lightly. "It turned out they were in Vegas, as well. Visiting their old captain, and I met Yanagi-san on my way to the store the other day, we arranged for a meeting," he smiled.

Mukahi eyed him suspiciously. "Is that so…?"

Taki ignored the look and nodded. "Yup."

_Knock knock._

The regulars looked up at the sound of a knock on their door.

Taki smiled and opened the door to reveal Yukimura and the rest of the Rikkai regulars.

"Hello, Taki-san. Thank you for inviting us over," Yukimura smiled sweetly.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Taki replied, equally as sweet. "Please, come in."

The other Rikkaidai regulars walked in wordlessly, taking over the three unoccupied couches.

Niou smiled a toothy grin from his spot on the couch between Marui and Yagyuu and crossed his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"So~," he drawled, sounding bored and unaffected. "What did you invite us over for?"

Shishido hissed. "You think we _want_ you here?"

"Shishido-san!" Ootori scolded. "Don't be rude!"

Mukahi and Marui laughed, simultaneously making a face at Shishido.

Sanada remained standing, looking down on them all.

"You got a problem with Ore-sama's company, ahn, Sanada?" Atobe asked, raising his eyebrow at Sanada.

Sanada remained silent.

"You dare ignore Ore-sama?" Atobe asked in annoyance. "He's got no brains, does he, Kabaji?"

There was silence.

"Um, Atobe-san?" Hiyoshi asked. "Kabaji is still in Japan, remember?"

Atobe paused. "Ore-sama knows this, but he thought the awkward atmosphere left something to be desired so Ore-sama decided to get everyone's attention, and though Ore-sama could get it another-!"

"Shut up," Niou said in annoyance. "We know you're lying."

Atobe scoffed. "How dare you accuse Ore-sama of a crime so degraded as lying?"

Yukimura smiled. "Well, now that we are all getting along," Hiyoshi coughed here, "How about we got down to business?"

Everyone, save Taki and Yanagi, stared at Yukimura expectantly.

"… um, what's business?" Kirihara spoke up.

"Probability you don't want to know, 97.34 percent," Yanagi said.

Everyone froze.

"Eh?" Shishido asked.

"Heh," Niou smirked.

"Ugh…" Marui groaned.

"Well, let's get going," Yukimura smiled.

And so began the horror of combined vacation…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And so…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, um… Yukimura-san? Where are we going?" Hiyoshi asked, watching the Rikkai tennis captain carefully.

"Saa…" he smiled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shishido asked angrily.

"Shishido-san!" Ootori scolded (lol, got to love that).

"Don't talk to buchou like that!" Kirihara hissed.

"Ore-sama commands thee to shut up! We are walking down the street, for god's sake! At least _try_ to behave yourselves!" Atobe ordered angrily. Without Kabaji, he was forced to carry the sleeping Jirou himself, and that was so undignified! Hence, the bad mood.

"Hmph," Shishido grumbled.

Mukahi laughed. "You're just touchy 'cause you have to carry Jirou around on your back," he taunted.

Atobe turned and gave him a glares so evil it could rival that of Kirihara in devil-mode."What. did. you. say?" he asked dangerously.

"N-nothing…" Mukahi replied, stepping behind Oshitari.

Niou, Marui and Kirihara laughed, watching the Hyoutei regulars with amused looks on their faces.

"Yukimura-buchou," Kirihara asked. "Can you tell us what we are going to do yet?"

The Hyoutei regulars stopped their quarreling to look at Yukimura and Kirihara.

Yukimura smiled. "Don't worry, Akaya. I'll tell you when we get there. And no, it's not horrible, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," this time, he smiled genuinely, making everyone there think maybe Yukimura was telling the truth, they might actually like it.

Those naïve, naïve, children. Nothing Yukimura decides on can be safe or enjoyable, and believing it would be is what signed their death.

Yukimura led them down the streets on Vegas. When they finally stopped, they were standing before a large building with the words, "Tempo Dance Studio" on it.

"Why are we here?" Mukahi asked, jumping excitedly. "Do we get to dance? Really? I can't wait!"

Yukimura smiled. "I told you you'd like it," he said.

"Not for long," Yanagi said.

The regulars walked into the studio, heading towards a private studio, rented just for them.

"So~!" Yukimura smiled. "We are going to have a dance competition. To do so, we have to pair off," he explained.

"How do we chose our partners?" Oshitari asked, wrapping a protective arm around Mukahi's waist.

Yukimura smiled. "Sorry, Oshitari-kun, but we will be drawing names from a hat. The likelihood of you being with Mukahi-kun is very low," he apologetically.

Oshitari's eyes narrowed.

"Now, shall we get started?" Yukimura smiled pulling out a basket of names. "After you choose a name, both your name and your partners name shall be removed from the hat. So, who would like to go first?"

"Ore-sama will," Atobe said, stepping forward. Jirou, who had been standing half-asleep next to Atobe, immediately stiffened.

"Eh?" he asked, looking worried.

Atobe smiled at gentle smile at him before turning back to the hat, looking at the hat with his usual serious face.

Reaching in, he pulled out a name and read it out loud. "Taki Haginosuke."

Taki looked up. "Oh, I was looking forward to a tango with you and Sanada…"

Sanada and Atobe looked at each other.

Yukimura smiled. "Don't worry, Taki-kun. I have already pre-arranged partners for round two, and Sanada and Atobe are paired together."

Taki smiled. "Oh, organized, as expected, Yukimura-kun."

"Well, who's next?" Yukimura smiled, pulling Atobe's and Taki's names out of the hat.

"I will," Shishido said, walking over to the hat and pulling out another slip of paper.

"Y-Yukimura…" he muttered.

"Really?" Yukimura smiled. "Well, let's do our best together."

"Likewise," Shishido replied, looking over to Sanada, who was trying to bore a hole into Shishido's head with the daggers he was glaring.

"Then, me next!" Marui smiled, walking up and reaching into the hat without waiting for anyone's reply.

"Akatugawa?" he asked, looking up at Jirou with an eye twitch.

"Honto?" Jirou exclaimed excitedly. "Sugee! Sugee! Maji Sugee!"

Atobe twitched as well, glaring at Marui.

Marui gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry, man, I ain't taking him from you."

Atobe gave a huff before turning back to Yukimura.

"Me next! Me next!" Mukahi cheered, taking yet another name from the hat.

"Niou," he read.

Niou looked up with a smirk. "Alright."

Yagyuu walked up next, without announcing anything and pulled a name from the hat. "Ootori."

"Then, I'll go…" Oshitari said next, pulling the name 'Sanada' from the hat.

Sanada nodded at him. "Alright."

"Gekokujyou…" Hiyoshi muttered, walking up and pulling a name out of the hat.

"Jackal…" he read, looking over at the brazilin boy.

Jackal nodded at him.

"That leaves Kirihara and Yanagi," Yukimura smiled. "Now, the point of the competition is to see who the sexiest dancer is. Each pair will be given a genre for their dance, and they get to make the choreography themselves. For each pair, the genres are:

"For Yanagi and Kirihara, contemporary. For Sanada and Oshitari, Jazz. For Atobe and Taki, African Traditional Dance. For Hiyoshi and Jackal, Tango. For Me and Shishido, Hip Hop. For Ootori and Yagyuu, Ballet. For Mukahi and Niou, Tap Dance and finally, for Jirou and Marui, you are dancing Samba,

"Now, you all are probably wondering who is going to decide who the best dancer is, and I am pleased to announce we have invited Tezuka, Fuji, Mizuki, Yuuta, Zaizen, Kenya, Sengoku and Saeki all to be judges for us. One week till the performance. See you then," Yukimura smiled.

And so starts the hellish Dance Competition ^^.

_A/N: As much as I hate asking, can you please review? I am not feeling very confident about this chapter and I want to know, should I continue or is it a stupid development? If so, can you please tell me what I should do instead and I can re-write and replace this chapter, along with changing the sequel ^^  
Thank you,  
~Henzie ;)_


	8. Chapter 8 Preminition

_Now, chapter 8! ^^ I know the last chapter was random but I have decided to continue it anyways! In this chapter, we are completing the premonition to round one, and maybe get started on the round depending on how much time and sanity I have left by that time. Do not question the outcome of this story, for I truly have no idea what will happen and what has happened. If you don't like random insanity, you might not want to continue. I just read a Rikkai fanfic all about insanity and I believe it may affect this story. Teams are played at random, not in order or anything. Includes crack pairings sex. Yeah, I know, right? Viewer discretion is advised. Rated M for things even I do not wish to mention. Thank you for your patience, your voice is not very important to deaf people. Now, on to the story! ^^_

**I have decided not to include a previously because whenever I do the computer automatically changes every Japanese name to "Yukimura" and I seriously do not know why. I call it the Yukimura virus ^^**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Start of that Week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Yukimura and Taki sat across from each other at a little table in a coffee shop.

"To tell you the truth, Taki-kun, I didn't think you were the sadist type," Yukimura smiled.

Taki laughed. "Not normally, but I thought it was about time the other Hyoutei regulars learnt their place."

Yukimura took a sip from his tea and chuckled. "Don't worry, if it were me, they would have, so to say, 'learnt their place', long ago," Yukimura replied.

Taki laughed, and everyone else in the little coffee shop shuttered. They didn't speak Japanese, but from the smile on these boys' faces, somebody was in trouble.

**The night before round one of the dance competition…**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mukahi and Niou~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Ugh, why am I stuck rooming with _you_," Mukahi snarled at the Rikkai player. "I wanted to be with Yuushi!"

Niou stuck his tongue out. "Don't worry, I would much rather be with Yagyuu than with you, too, but they're Yukimura's orders."

Mukahi looked up. "How the hell did Yukimura and Taki get in on this together, anyways?" he asked.

Niou shrugged. "Truthfully, I had only seen that guy once before, and he didn't seem like the sadist type to me."

"That's because he isn't… I mean, wasn't…" Mukahi replied, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, whatever," Niou replied. "Let's just get to bed so we can perform properly tomorrow."

Mukahi whined. "I don't want to go to bed! Yuushi's not here and I'm sexually frustrated!"

Niou shot him a glare. "You think you're the only one? I want Yagyuu, too, but he's with your stupid kohai!"

Mukahi glared at Niou. "Ootori isn't the stupid one, Ryou is!"

The two glared at each other a while before an evil smirk spread into Niou's face.

"Remember when you said you were sexually frustrated?" he said.

Mukahi raised an eyebrow. "Of course I remember, why?" he snapped.

Niou smirked again. "I know how to fix both our problems… if you're up to it."

Mukahi stared at him for a moment before smirking, as well. "Sounds fun…" he said, walking up closer to Niou. "But are _you_ really up to it?"

Niou scoffed. "I'm up to everything," he whispered, weaving his fingers in Mukahi's hair and pulling him closer.

Mukahi leaned forward and kissed Niou, pressing down on his body with his smaller, lighter one.

Niou ran his tongue along the lower lip of Mukahi's mouth, asking for entrance. Mukahi granted it eagerly, letting their tongues twist and twirl together.

Niou started undoing Mukahi's shirt, opening the three buttons and sliding it over his head, breaking the kiss for an instant before starting again, with more passion and fire.

"Mmm…" Mukahi moaned, feeling Niou's hands travel along his chest, teasing his nipples.

Mukahi moved his own hands down to start undoing Niou's pants, opening the button and unzipping them with a metallic purr.

Niou smirked. "Aren't we being a little impatient?" he asked.

"I want it…" Mukahi moaned, now moving his hands upwards to undo Niou's top.

Niou pulled back and took it off himself as Mukahi undid his own pants.

Niou shoved Mukahi down on his bed, straddling him. He ran his hands all over Mukahi's chest and sides.

Mukahi moaned and pulled Niou down for another kiss and gasped when he felt Niou's fingers grasp his cock.

"Aww, like that…?" Niou purred into his ear.

Mukahi gasped again. "And is I do…?" he hissed.

"Then we got to keep going, don't we?" Niou replied, lowering his face and taking Mukahi whole in his mouth.

Mukahi cried out as Niou licked and sucked his dick, bucking into the warm cavern desperately.

Niou continued licking and sucking his dick, secretly slipping his fingers under Mukahi's ass and plunging them into his hole.

Mukahi cried out and arched his back, trying to rub against those fingers while still bucking into Niou's mouth. Mukahi bit his lip when Niou added a third finger and started scissoring.

Niou pulled back, both from sucking and from fingering abruptly, causing Mukahi to whine.

"Calm down," Niou replied, positioning himself at Mukahi's entrance and plunging in.

Mukahi winced in pain, and Niou paused before Mukahi hissed at him. Laughing, Niou started to slam into Mukahi, then pulling out only to slam again. They set a frenzied pace, and Niou reached down to grasp Mukahi's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Mukahi arched his back in pleasure and cried out, coming over and into Niou's hand at the same time Niou filled him up inside.

"Mmm…" he moaned.

Niou collapsed on top of Mukahi and purred into his ear. "We're not going to be able to perform properly tomorrow."

Mukahi groaned. "I don't even want to think about it…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Atobe and Taki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Taki sat on his bed, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Ne, Atobe?" he smiled. "What's wrong? You seem to be in such a bad mood…"

Atobe turned and glared at him. "That's because Ore-sama is."

"Why…? I thought it was a good idea," Taki smiled again, looking innocently at Atobe as he prepared for bed.

"Well, it wasn't," he replied. "And Ore-sama is not at all happy with this."

Taki stuck his tongue out. "That's only because you're upset Jirou is in the other room with Marui," he said. "You don't have to be so jealous… I'm sure he's fine, anyways."

Atobe glared again. "Ore-sama is not worried!"

"Su~re~," Taki replied with a smile.

"Ore-sama commands thee to sleep! We are performing tomorrow, so make sure to get a good night sleep. Ore-sama does not wish to be dragged down by you.

Taki smiled. "Sure, sure. Good night, Atobe."

"Good night," Atobe replied.

(Henzie: Suckers! :P No smut for these two)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yukimura and Shishido~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Our routine turned out pretty nice, didn't it?" Yukimura smiled at Shishido.

"Aa," Shishido replied.

"I can't wait for tomorrow~! Eliminations," he cheered happily.

"Aa," Shishido replied again.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Shishido-kun?"

Shishido looked up. "Nothing."

"Are you scared of me…?" Yukimura smiled.

"Of course not, I've been working with you all week, I'd be used to it by now," Shishido replied.

"So you were scared of me before?" he smiled.

Shishido froze. "Shit…"

Yukimura's smile took on a sadistic edge. "Ah, so you were…"

Shishido's eye twitched. "U-um…"

Yukimura smiled and stood, walking up to Shishido, a breath away from him.

"What's wrong, Shishido-kun…? I thought you were used to it…" Yukimura said.

Shishido glared. "Sadistic bastard," he scoffed.

Yukimura took a step closer, their chests touching, and emitted an evil aura. "Pardon…? I think I heard you wrong just now… did you say _I_ was a sadistc bastard…?"

Shishido gulped and shook his head. "O-of course not! I said you were a… a… kind mentor!" he corrected.

Yukimura took a step back, his regular smile back in place. "Aww, how sweet of you…" he smiled. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night."

Shishido waited a moment, before sinking to the floor on his knees and muttering. "Che, Gekidasa Daze…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jirou and Marui~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Sugee!" Jirou exclaimed happily. "I can't believe I got to spend the entire week with you, Marui-kun! It was so much fun!"

Marui looked at the smaller(?) boy warily. What part of being constantly glomped was fun? Even when they were practicing their dance, a random glomp and everything was ruined! Ugh!

"U-um, yeah, fun…" he muttered grudgingly.

Jirou glomped him. "You're way too cool, Marui-kun!"

Marui twitched at the glomp, but accepted the compliment happily.

"Of course I am! I am a genius, after all," he said.

Jirou held him tighter. "Ne, ne, want to have a match? Its not that dark outside, and it's only like 11:00~! Let's play, lets play!" he said excitedly, jumping around.

Marui rolled his eyes. Where was the sleeping Jirou when you needed him.

"Well, I would love to, Jirou-kun, but we have to perform tomorrow, so we need lots of sleep…"

"Sleep? Ok!" the narcoleptic boy cheered happily, flopping onto the bed.

In ten seconds flat, he was fast asleep.

Marui stared at the boy in wonder. How the bloody hell did he do that?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yanagi and Kirihara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Yanagi-sempai…" Kirihara whined from his bed. "Do we _have_ to do this…?"

Yanagi answered the same question for the 48 time that night. "Yes, we do."

Kirihara glared. "Why…!" he whined once more.

"Because Yukimura told us to," was the reply.

Kirihara's glare intensified and he started kicking his legs up and down. "But I don't want to! Why do we have to dance, anyways? We're tennis players…!"

Yanagi stood up and walked over to where Kirihara was throwing his temper tantrum on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"It's getting late, Akaya. Let's go to bed."

Kirihara stared at Yanagi for a moment before turning to look out the window. "If Marui-sempai finds out I let you do that he'll kill me."

Yanagi chuckled. "Will he now…?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sanada and Oshitari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Let's go to bed now, Sanada."

"Sure."

The lights went out.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yagyuu and Ootori~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Yagyuu-san, are you ready for bed yet?" Ootori asked politely.

"Just about," Yagyuu replied politely.

"Let's do our best tomorrow," Ootori said politely.

"Yes, let's do so," Yagyuu replied politely. "Are you worried at all?"

Ootori smiled politely. "A little."

"Don't be," Yagyuu encouraged politely. "We'll do fine."

"Thank you," Ootori thanked politely.

"Let's go to bed now," Yagyuu suggested politely.

"Alright," Ootori replied politely, and turned out the lights… politely.

(Aww… aren't they NICE? And polite XP)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiyoshi and Jackal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I'm bored…"

"Me too…"

"Want to go to bed now?"

"Sure…"

"Gekokujyou."

"Whatever you say."

The lights went out.


	9. Chapter 9 Round ONE!

_Hey guys! It's me, Henzie (tennis-player). You remember me, right? Right? What? You forgot me? How could you… after all of my hard work… and you've forgotten me already… even after all those fics I sweat and bled out for you… y-you…! *crawls in a corner and cries* TT^TT. Alright~ Anyways, this is going to include the round one that was never included in the other chapter. The explanations of the dances will vary from descriptive to vague depending on my knowledge of that style of dance, so please don't mind if you have absolutely no clue how the dance would look in actuality ;) Also I won't include all the dances because the reason it took so long is I have been watching dance after dance after dance after dance and I still have no idea how to do half these so I'll only include important ones XD haha, ya… I feel kind of uber stupid right now so ill _  
_I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape or form._

"Alright! Everyone, get into your pairs and lineup. The performing order is; First, Ootori and Yagyuu – ballet, second, Hiyoshi and Jackal – Tango, third, Atobe and Taki – African Traditional, fourth, Yukimura and Shishido - Hip Hop, fifth Jirou and Marui – Samba, Sixth, Yanagi and Kirihara – Contemporary, Seventh, Mukahi and Niou – Tap and finally, Sanada and Oshitari – Jazz," said the main judge: Tezuka KUNIMITSU!

Fuji smiled (very sadistically). "Do your best everyone. We're all just _**dying**_to see your amazing performances."

"Nfu, nfu, nfu, very much so, ne, Fuji-kun?" Mizuki said, looking at Fuji.

"Ano… who are you again?" Fuji asked, a (falsely) apologetic look in his face.

"M-Mizuki-desu…" he muttered.

"Ah, Mitsuli-kun? I'll keep that in mind…" Fuji smiled.

Mizuki twitched.

"Don't mind, Mizuki-san," Yuuta said, patting Mizuki on the shoulder.

Zaizen smirked slightly. "Yes, don't mind, Mitsuli-kun."

Kenya, Saeki and Sengoku laughed. Fuji gave a (too good to be true) innocent look.

"What's wrong, Minaki-kun?" Fuji asked, frowning slightly.

"Mizuku-desu…" Mizuki muttered.

"A-hem," Tezuka coughed. "Will the first pair please take the floor?"

The judges sat at a wooden table, each with some paper and pencil in front of them, facing the main dance floor. The other contestant sat on chairs in rows of three next to the judges, where they could easily see the performances.

"I can't wait," Yukimura observed.

Yanagi nodded. "Sadaharu would like to know about this… we should film them and send him the videos."

Everyone froze.

"Sounds like a good idea," Yukimura smiled at him.

Yagyuu and Ootori took the stage for the first performance. They stood facing each other, their bodies limp like that of a marionette. The music started. "Lacie" from Pandora Hearts played gently and Yagyuu started to move slowly, gently, tracing the area around the still Ootori as he glided around him. Yagyuu's movement started picking up as the music blended from the slow and gentle lacie to "Tsukiyo no Marionette" by Nakamura Yuuichi (Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Shugo Chara). When the song was completely changed, no trace of lacie playing even in the background, Ootori started moving, as well. He fluidly reproduced every move Yagyuu did three seconds after he did so, making it seem like Yagyuu was leading him.

The two broke from their game of monkey-see, monkey-do, and started dancing like real partners. Yagyuu took Ootori's waist and twirled him gently, as if guiding him, holding him up like he couldn't do so himself.

A low growl sounded from the back of Shishido's throat as he watched Yagyuu take his partner by the wrists and twirl him into his arms, breathing over his neck sensually. Who the hell did he think he was, doing something like that?

As the music faded into nothing, Ootori fell back into his original, limp position and Yagyuu crouched before him, a lonely expression on his face.

The audience and judges clapped, and Yagyuu and Ootori bowed before walking to stand before the judges. Ootori flashed Shishido a brief, embarrassed smile.

Tezuka stood. "The three judges evaluating you will be Sengoku, Kenya and Yuuta," he said, before sitting again. All eyes turned to Sengoku.

"Wah, that was good," he said, smiling one of those cute smiles only Sengoku could pull off in such a way (Henzie: *drools*). "My favorite part was when Yagyuu stood behind Ootori and they rocked their hips from side-to-side! I didn't think it was possible to pull off a move like that and still make it seem like ballet."

"Thank you," Ootori smiled.

Yagyuu nodded in acknowledgement to the comment.

Kenya stood, smiling at Ootori and Yagyuu. "I liked it. You're choice of music supported your dance very well, and it explained the concept of the dance, making it that much more affective. You also moved together, with smooth transitions, so it looked as if you knew each other like you know Shishido or Niou," Kenya smiled. "Very good work."

Ootori smiled sheepishly, and reached over to hold Yagyuu's hand.

Niou and Shishido shared an annoyed look, as if blaming each other for this.

Now it was Yuuta's turn to stand. "Hmm… let's see… I notice the others," here, he shoots an annoyed glance at his comrades, "have left _that_ part of the feedback for me. _That_ being the erotic concept of this dance, of course. Once you got out of the original marionette movements, you often used each others' body to emphasize your movements. The places you rolled your hips against each other to extenuate your leg movements, the places you entwined your bodies to show love or emotion, and the way you would look at each other like you were the only ones in the world. A good performance," he smiled.

Yagyuu and Ootori bowed, "Thank you," they replied in unison.

Yagyuu and Ootori moved into the free chairs next to their doubles partners.

"How was it, Shishido-san?" Ootori smiled at his sempai.

Shishido tried to glare at him. Really, he did, but this was Ootori. Ootori with his cute, sweet and innocent smile, looking down at him with hopeful eyes.

Shishido sighed, then smiled. "It was great, Choutaro."

"Really? Thank you, Shishido-san!" he replied excitedly. He'd been looking forward to performing for Shishido all week, and was so happy that Shishido liked it.

Yagyuu took his place next to Niou, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Niou dropped his head onto Yagyuu's shoulder. "Mmm… Yagyuu, you looked really hot…" he mumbled, nuzzling into Yagyuu's shoulder.

"Niou-kun…?" Yagyuu asked suspiciously, stumped by Niou's odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Later, Yagyuu… later…" he mumbled.

Yagyuu nodded.

"Alright," Tezuka started. "Next are Hiyoshi Wakashi and Kuwahara Jackal with their tango performance."

Hiyoshi walked onto the stage with an unusually deep scowl, followed by a sheepish looking Jackal.

Getting into starting position, Hiyoshi and Jackal stood face-to-face, right up close. Hiyoshi's leg was hiked up to wrap around Jackal's waist, and Jackal's arm wrapped under it to hold it up.

Smiling sheepishly, Jackal nodded, indicating it was time to start the music. Hiyoshi had his usual scowl on his face, looking extremely reluctant to start their performance.

The song "Angelus" by Hitomi Shimatani started up, and Hiyoshi and Jackal pulled apart quickly. They moved very smoothly, and very swiftly, Hiyoshi rolling and shaking his hips around, Jackal holding his waist and guiding his around the dance floor.

Jackal held Hiyoshi's waist and let him fall back, Hiyoshi's right leg flying into the air as his back arched and he threw his head back. From there, Hiyoshi spun out and back in, Jackal guiding him through his spins and holding him steady.

The music stopped abruptly and they ended with Hiyoshi lying on the floor, Jackal on all fours on top of him.

The audience clapped, and when Hiyoshi turned to look at the crowd, he saw Taki smiling at him.

Hiyoshi smiled back faintly, causing most of the audience to snicker at them.

Tezuka stood once more. "Fuji, Mizuki and Zaizen will judge."

Fuji smiled (wider, cause technically he already was…), before standing and turning to the two dancers.

"You're movements were smooth and fluid, and your choreography fit the theme very well. Good job," he smiled.

Mizuki stood. "Nfu nfu, very well done," he chuckled. "You-"

"Why isn't Zaizen-kun talking, 'Mitsu? I thought he was the next judge… it's not good for broadcast for us to stay silent…" Fuji whined.

"You're broadcasting!" Hiyoshi asked in disbelief.

Fuji chuckled. "Oh, my… whatever gave you that idea…?"

Mizuki twitched. "I'm trying to talk, Fuji-kun…"

Fuji pouted, glaring slightly at Zaizen. "Mou, Zaizen-kun! It's your turn to judge!"

Zaizen smirked, and stood.

Mizuki twitched, but sat back down.

"Don't mind, Mizuki-san…" Yuuta said, patting his sempai's shoulder.

"Well," Zaizen started. "You could probably just let your arms go a little more, Hiyoshi, but overall you two did very well."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

Hiyoshi walked back to the chairs and the empty seat next to Taki.

"You did well," Taki smiled.

"Thanks…" Hiyoshi muttered.

Atobe snorted silently from Taki's other side.

Hiyoshi shot him a glare. "You're up next, Atobe-san…"

"Ore-sama knows that. Ready, Taki?"

Taki nodded. "Of course."

The two of them walked onto the stage and proceeded to dance in every which way was traditional and even somewhat disturbing at some points. The theme was clearly a hunter and the hunted, though at some points it made you wonder… Who was hunting what and for what purpose?

"A-Ano…" Sengoku said. "That was a little insane…"

The other judges were in awe by how complicated their movements and dancing was. Was it even possible for humans to bend that way?

Atobe laughed. "Has Ore-sama no prowess awed you to speechlessness?"

"Ah, if you wish to see it that way," Fuji chuckled.

Mizuki nodded. "Indeed, Fuji-kun!"

Fuji opened his eyes and shot an icy cold glare at Mizuki.

Mizuki fainted.

Yuuta caught him right before he hit the floor and sighed, carrying him out of the room.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Serves him right…" someone muttered.

Fuji smiled once more, eyes closed once more. "As I was saying, that was an amazing performance, Atobe-san, Taki-san."

They both nodded in thanks and headed off the stage.

The next performance was a hip hop performed by Shishido and Yukimura. The stage let off a very threatening aura, and caused Ootori to worry for his sempai's safety.

Once again, the judges were speechless.

"That was… very interesting…" Saeki tried.

"Yes, very intimidating… I mean, interesting…" Kenya agreed.

Zaizen chuckled.

"SUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Its our turn, Marui-sempai!" Akutagawa exclaimed, hopping up and dragging his sempai onto the stage.

"Yah yah…" Marui grumbled.

"Then, everyone, please enjoy Akutagawa Jiroh's and Marui Bunta's samba performance," Tezuka said in monotone.

"You're not cut out for announcing, are you, Tezuka?" Sengoku said. "No fun."

Tezuka ignored his comment, and the dance commenced.

… the CARAMEL DANCE commenced…

"What the hell? This isn't samba!" Kirihara declared from the crowd.

"Urusai! We'd have done some ACTUAL samba had this kid been able to keep his hands off me for three seconds!" Marui declared, annoyed.

Atobe twitched jealously. _HIS _Jiroh was all over Marui? Again?

"But when you think Marui-sama, it just has to be caramel!" Akutagawa exclaimed stubbornly.

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

And so the verbal abuse continued until someone had a mind the stop them all. Fuji, of course, it was… and his unreasonably scary blue iced glare…

As the dance performance continued, the judges started to discuss who the winners and new pairs would be. The crowd and participants waited anxiously for the results…

"Alright," Tezuka said. "We have decided which four pairs will continue on to the next round. Atobe and Taki, Sanada and Oshitari, Yukimura and Shishido and Hiyoshi and Jackal. Due to injury, however, Shishido will not be continuing to the next round and is to be replaced by Kirihara Akaya. That is all."

Kirihara groaned. "Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Don't be so immature," Yanagi ordered.

"Shishido-san, hang in there!" Ootori cried, clinging to Shishido's hand.

"Farewell, Choutaro…" he mumbled, tears in his eyes.

Yukimura sighed. "All that ruckus over a little bruise…"

Sanada nodded. Wasn't Hyoutei supposed to be tough?

And so… the next round commences!

_A/n: Once again, SO SORRY for the slow update! But thank you for reading! :) Reviews are more than welcome, and until next time XD  
~Henzie ;)_


End file.
